


All That Followed

by rumithe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Human AU, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 36,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumithe/pseuds/rumithe
Summary: “后来我常常想起，你跑回去的样子让我觉得你会一去不返，并不是什么意外，而是好像你要永远藏在这个即将结束的夏天里，带着我所有极力隐藏起来的情欲，在那个时刻我拥有了尚未发生的一切，可是那个时候我又怎么可能想象得到在这本应普通的一天中会发生什么，所有的罪恶在一瞬间展露了自己：禁忌、背德、谎言、过早的悔过、从未拥有过的失去、比兄弟之情更多的永远的爱意。“最终留在这个夏天的是我，这个我对所有世俗可能给予我们的指责说“去你妈的”；这个我甘愿走向堕落与不幸；这个我沉醉于无比短暂的快乐——“这个我是与你相爱的我。”
Relationships: Daniel & Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Daniel/Simon (Detroit: Become Human), Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “明明是我手握筹码，为什么我却觉得你才是掌控全局的那个？我竟然兴奋地一整晚都没有入睡，在闹铃响起前把它关掉。晨光来得越来越晚了，我站了起来，走到熟睡的你面前，静默无声地用那点光亮观察你在梦中的样子，然后意识到我看着你越久，我双腿间的那个家伙就会越和我过不去。  
> “我向你保证，我从来都没有对着你自慰过，恰恰相反——这是我最怕的事情。  
> “我必须叫醒你了，就像我必须叫醒自己。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm食用：  
> Satin Birds - Abel Korzeniowski

你还记得吗？在你离开家之前，母亲对我说得最多的一句话便是：

“丹尼，不要总是把事情搞得如此糟糕！”

你一定能想起来很多我做过的、能称得上是“糟糕”的事情，尤其是那些在新年晚会上的恶作剧，从我五岁开始就已经不厌其烦地每年上演一出闹剧，偷换社区厨房的面粉、藏起来一些调皮同伴心爱的玩具（我一直相信我给那些无聊的大人在复活节时往哪里藏彩蛋提供了不少灵感，但他们绝对不会承认）、给杯子蛋糕上撒胡椒粉……等等、等等，这种事情出自镇上颇有威望的牧师之子是很丢人的事情，每次被拎回家打了几下手后还被父亲要求背诵枯燥的教义，而你总是在他的背后用口型提醒我——不过这些帮助对我而言都没什么用，因为我从来没想过去了解它们。

当然了，还有一些有你参与的“糟糕”的事，是我从未向任何人提起的，因为你在外人面前的形象与我完全不同，我有时候胡思乱想的时候会觉得可怜的菲利普斯夫妇一定会对1986那年初夏生下一对双胞胎的喜悦而后悔。我多么清楚他们只需要你：你性格温顺、听话懂事、热心肠，能够获得所有人的好感，记得所有《圣经》的内容，周五的时候会去帮父亲传教，穿着那身愚蠢的黑色教士服——你明明穿白色才更好看！可是在我做了这么多疯狂的事后，没有人需要我的意见，而在你去纽约之后，那件衣服也再没有人穿过。

我喜欢你的这个形象，同时嫉妒着你，嫉妒着父母说出你的名字——“赛门”——时脸上出现的骄傲，嫉妒着那些赞赏与爱慕、镇上那些女孩对你含情脉脉的眼神、新年聚会上不搭调的共舞，还有那些下午来到家里口口声声说着要和你学习却总是瞥着眼看你的家伙们。所以我讨厌你，我讨厌你长得和我一模一样却又完全不同；讨厌你拥有来自父母比我更多的喜爱；讨厌你完美无缺的教会礼仪；讨厌你明明不喜欢吃豆子但是每次都吃完的做作；讨厌你在学校里和别人交谈时的笑声……甚至事实是我恨你，我恨你美丽的蓝眼睛，当你吻过我后却又躲开的目光，我恨你柔软而温暖的身体，当我们互相抚摸后突然开始让我困扰的颤抖；我恨你，我恨你，我恨你只是坐在那里就让在餐桌上的我勃起而无法开口说出我罪恶的欲望，我恨你让这一切开始，我恨你让我疯狂地爱你而又离我而去，留给我一堆无法重现的记忆……我恨你告诉我真相，我恨你把我的灵魂永远留在那些夏天里。

二十一世纪初的夏天是何尝珍贵的，而我们在离镇子有三公里的一个在湖上吱呀乱叫的小船中毁了它，就像那一天恐怖分子如何在两个小时内用四架飞机摧毁了无数个美国家庭一样，我们在湖上的性交完全打破了这个家庭的秩序。

九月初底特律正处于暮夏，先前的一个月我们都在忙着为冬天做准备装修我们的房子，本来要用在信箱上的蓝色被我在白墙上涂了几下子，我便理所应当地又被父亲打了手板，然后坐在一边磨木板，看着你用白漆覆盖了我管不住手的结果。你穿着白色的短裤和亚麻色的衬衫，加上那件锈红色的围裙，真是奇怪的组合，所以我盯着你白皙的手腕看，看它扭动弯曲又伸直的样子，让我想起了天鹅——紧接着就是几个星期前我意外找到的那片无人知晓的小湖泊，是镇子上的汤普森先生带我们几个孩子去打猎时我的发现（你没有去，我还嘲笑你说因为你翻书页的手扣不动扳机）。

“丹尼尔·菲利普斯做任何事都不听话”，镇子上的人都清楚，所以为了让汤姆森先生也深刻铭记这一点，我偷偷从小队中跑掉，离开了合法的打猎区，顺着林子越走越深，最后见到了一个湖水异常清澈还能有阳光照射到的小水域，不过湖面上落下的树叶太多所以显得很乱。虽然回去的路上还是被汤姆森先生批评了一通（当然到了家父亲也是），他一遍又一遍问我有没有打伤动物的样子真的有点滑稽，但那个时候我满脑子都是那片湖，为自己的发现感到兴奋无比。自那以后每天早晨我都会早一个小时起床，骑着自行车去那里，对着湖面大喊大叫，释放我被压抑的愤怒。你会好奇吗？是“去他妈无聊的耶稣和上帝”！

这样的行动一直维持到我们开始装修房子，因为我的力气比较大，父亲让我负责换掉被雨季侵蚀长了蛀虫的那些木板，而为了节省不必要的劳动，我和你们一般会被分隔在仓库和后院，于是我开始趁着父母不注意每天都会偷偷抽出几张新做好的木板，然后在第二天早晨时带着它们和一些工具去湖边。我想着做出一艘船，因为我想去湖的中央看看，哪怕是那里什么也没有。在它即将完型的时候，我突然意识到，这秘密的一切我渴望着与另外一个人分享，可是因为我的性格，我在学校里没什么朋友，小镇上的孩子们只在玩对抗游戏的时候才会叫上我——“兄弟会分享一切”——你似乎是我仅剩的人选。在磨好剩下的木板时，我一直在想着如何说服你在装修工作完成后和我一起去湖那里，虽然我很清楚你是那种一定会保守秘密的家伙，但是我决定还是要威胁你几句。

我们在下午六点左右收了工，父母先把工具搬回了仓库，我抓住这个机会凑过来和你说：

“我有个秘密。”

你还和平常一样笑了，用你温和的嗓音问我：“说给我听。”

“有条件。”其实没什么条件。

“什么条件？”

“我需要你的帮助。”帮我推着自行车吗？

“如果要我说谎的话，我不会帮你的。”

“如果你想知道我的秘密，你就得说谎。”

“为什么每次为你做什么事都要有代价呢？”

“明明是我要告诉你秘密啊。”

“是你找不到别人分享秘密才来找我的吧？”太可恶了！

你更靠近我一点，屋子里的灯光和西边的余晖映得你脸上像是有着一道神秘的紫色，从额头延伸至下巴。“我得知道这个秘密值得我说谎。”你在我耳边说道，然后我看到你在夕阳消失前最后一秒的笑容，刚想说些什么，便听到了母亲在叫我们快进屋洗手，厨房需要你——这是个明智的选择，自从上一次仓库上锁我试图在厨房烧铁把玻璃炸了之后母亲就再也没允许我靠近灶台。

你应了声之后就回到屋子里去了，我看了看脚边的木板后也跟了上去。

晚餐时的感谢环节由父亲开始：“感谢主给予我们为自己辛勤工作的机会并让我们在体会劳动成果中感到满足”（哎哟，我的腰）；紧接着是母亲：“感谢主为我们提供了灵感做出如此丰盛的晚餐”（菜谱是用来干什么的？）；当然，轮到你了。

你握着我的手，我总觉得你那个时候看了我一眼才开口说话。

“感谢主，在我们平淡的日子里依然给予我们惊喜。”

我不知道为什么，我不明白你说的究竟是什么意思，我却觉得我了解你的用意，而他们把你的感恩当作一种对生活的常规赞美，却无法理解你的意图。是为了我吗？你为什么要这么说呢，你应该说一些愚蠢的溢美之词，因为你一直以来都这样做。

我在这种疑问中纠结多时，完全没有注意到你和父母的目光都落在了我身上，直到我感觉到你捏了捏我的手，我觉得那个时候我们好像手指交缠了起来，掌心是潮湿的，而我们手指的间隙也是完美契合的。

我竟然在父亲眼皮底下红了脸。

“丹尼尔，你在想什么？”

“我在想我们敬爱的主还做了什么伟大的事。”

“我们生活中的每一件小事都是值得感恩的。”

亲切的主托我父亲之口罚我免费给邻居除了一个月的草也在其中吗？

“感谢惊喜，感谢主。”

我潦草地回答道，家人已经对我的敷衍习以为常，没有准备继续对我无力的赞美挑刺，他们都放开了彼此的手，我就迟迟没有放你走，你诧异地看向我的时候我竟然感到兴奋而不是羞耻，希望我们能够对视更久一点，直到父亲的目光落到我们这边，我才甩开了你。

十五岁的时候我们还住在同一个房间里，我和你一起在入睡前祷告，你穿着白色的睡衣跪在床上握着双手，将额头抵在拳头上，橘黄色的灯光映得你的头发更柔软了；你嘴中默念着对主的感谢，微低着头有着谦卑圣徒的模样。

你愿意为上帝受苦吗？

当对上帝的忠诚恰恰是痛苦的根源，你又会怎样选择？

我那天晚上比以往离你更近，听起来像是一句蠢话，可是好像那朴素的房间进入了另一个维度，相隔在两张床上的我们似乎可以肩靠着肩。我因为不知从何而来的燥热想要打开窗户，后来我明白了，那是我第一次想要拥有你，连理由都找不到站得住脚的，我只是那么想爬到你的床上，钻进你的被子里，抱着你——仅仅如此就够了吗？我感觉到我下体的蠢蠢欲动，我感到它似乎不再受我控制，令我尴尬地仰起头对着你。我无法忍受这种窘迫，于是在你祷告完之前就急忙躺下拉过了被子，毫无目的地看着白色的天花板，渴望在那里找到某只小虫来吸引我的注意力，而你不会在抬眼的某个时刻意识到我竟然对如此圣洁的你勃起了。

可是躺下不久后我发现我发出了声音，我在问你你刚刚都对主倾诉了什么。

你笑了，真是令我感到憎恨的温柔的笑声，你说，“和平常一样。”

紧接着，你问了我同样的问题。

我不知出于什么原因而很紧张，想要以一样的答案回应你，可是我却在牙齿发抖的时候对你说：“我对主忏悔。”

“是很严重的罪吗？”

是吗？是吗？我抓住了床单，问自己，心知肚明我的罪孽之深却强迫我的沉默而不去承认，这种煎熬却让我的欲望更加强烈了，我转过头发现你正侧着身看我，将你的手垫在头下面，一双明亮的眼睛……我完全没有理由嫉妒你的外貌，因为我们是一样的，你引以为傲的也是我拥有的，我为什么会嫉妒你？

“是个秘密。”

“你以前没有这么多秘密。”

“我只是没告诉你。”好吧，之前确实没有什么秘密，可是我可不能轻易妥协。

“晚餐前的是什么秘密？”

我完全不知道自己那晚会觉得我的秘密必须有一个告诉你不可，明明我可以像以前一样不理会你的主动转过身假寐（你也一直知道的，不是吗？）对你保持缄默，但是我却做了选择，一个故意走远路的发现比被谴责的错误欲望要划算得多。我和你讲了那片水域，兴奋到甚至引来母亲敲响我们的门，你看向门的时候我却还在盯着你看，看着你镇定下那丝很快消失的慌张，而回头再次回到我们的对话中令我着迷的全神贯注。

“我能看出你在那里很开心，我很欣慰。”

拜托——让我对你诚实一回，在2001年9月11日之前，你在我的印象中总是表现得像我们的母亲，所以你也应该了解当我对你产生性欲时自己不安到疯狂的理由之一了吧？

“如果你想去的话，我是有条件的。”哦不，明明什么条件都没有！

“是什么。”

“你要帮我做船。”

“做船？”

“就要做好了。”

“你要对父亲说谎吗？”我对他说的谎多了去了。

“我已经说了一段时间了。”

“我不能这样做。”

“这样你每天都能和主多说一会话了，不是吗？”我从床上跳下来，走近你的时候我总觉得自己要摔倒，但我还是成功地来到你面前，在你床边跪下，用着诱惑的口吻对你说：难道你不想见识一下二十一世纪底特律最后的净土吗？

每年春天都会患呼吸病的你应该最清楚了，以汽车闻名的底特律城是倍受污染的，正是因此父亲才带我们离开城内的公寓搬去了更加郊外的地方，你童年时期的娇弱是我嗤之以鼻的，当你被父母悉心照顾的时候，我却沾得一身泥巴回家。父亲会用木棍打我的屁股，而我指着你说，“难道你觉得他就不想这么做吗？”

我不知道你是否还记得结局，我这么多年都无法忘却父亲私下的体罚，并不是因为和他在外和蔼形象的极大落差，而是因为我每一次受苦都会被你看到，有些甚至与你有关，你的蓝眼睛望着我，偶尔满是疲倦，偶尔带着失望，偶尔……它们只是如此美丽。

就像那个晚上，我似乎第一次这样近地盯着你看，观察你眼睛的样子，看清了它的美丽、清澈、一尘不染，感觉到我对你欲望的肮脏，我无权用我的情欲来玷污你。

我必须承认，在我试图说服什么人的时候，我会下意识地模仿你的神情。

没有多久，你说：“好吧，我同意你的条件。”

明明是我手握筹码，为什么我却觉得你才是掌控全局的那个？我竟然兴奋地一整晚都没有入睡，在闹铃响起前把它关掉。晨光来得越来越晚了，我站了起来，走到熟睡的你面前，静默无声地用那点光亮观察你在梦中的样子，然后意识到我看着你越久，我双腿间的那个家伙就会越和我过不去。

我向你保证，我从来都没有对着你自慰过，恰恰相反——这是我最怕的事情。

我必须叫醒你了，就像我必须叫醒自己。

你穿上了去年圣诞节克洛伊小姨从纽约寄来的衣服，是一件红黑的格子衫和一条深灰色过膝短裤，在我的记忆里你似乎在这之前都没有穿过它们，你的风格总是像父亲和教会里其他的大人们那样，用一两个颜色过着他们的一生，即使我们的人生才刚刚开始。

那短短的两分钟里我无数次想提起衣服的话题又无数次抑制住这种冲动，因为我知道我真正想要谈论的是你，而你向来机敏聪慧，即使你不会开口告诉我，我也明白你一下子就能看透我的心思。我多么恐惧承认你是如此了解我的，我对你的渴望是最不能被触碰的禁忌，而我绝对不能给自己掘下这个陷阱。

我带你一起骑着车去了我的秘密之地，工业城市的风景渐渐褪去，我们离底特律的灵魂中心越来越远。我不敢回头看你，第一次在中间那段很长的下坡路上骑得很谨慎，却没想到你竟然超过了我，我看到你把脚从踏板上抬起了起来，让你的双腿腾在空中，兴奋的样子一点不像那个唱诗班里最文静的男孩——反倒是我过于拘谨了。你完全想不到你的这种行为在我眼里像是一种示威，明明我也知道你是无心的，你或许是满怀期待地做出这样的尝试，我甚至能够猜测你也一直被父亲过于古板而压抑的管教所折磨，你从来没有屈服，你只是在让步，为了让这个家庭不会因为我的动荡而失去平衡。

我猛蹬了几下赶上你，你意识到后转过头给了我一个很高深莫测的眼神，我没有理解，看着风把你额前的发微微吹起来的样子，却一下子脸红了。

我们在大多数的时候外相都是完全一样的，但是我脸红的时候比你更加明显，我不知道是不是确实是这样，但是我从来都没有见过你红过脸，而脸皮厚并不是让人信服的理由。

过了打猎区后，我们开始推着车前行，你不知不觉（又那么自然）地走在了我的前面，你张望着周围环境的样子像是个刚刚来到世界的新生儿。我就沉默地跟着你，而你没有我的指令却一样顺利地找到那片小小的湖区，在了解到或许这片湖并不真正属于我（当只有你一个人能够找到某样东西时，你才能说它是为你而存在的）的事实的失落背后，我竟然莫名冒出几分对我们之间默契的沾沾自喜。

我们把自行车停在了一个被砍掉的很大的树墩边，你低下头观察那个象征着岁数的巨大年轮，说道：“你说怪不怪，人们总是说着尊敬生命，却为了知道一个生命的长度而把生命结束了。”

“人们砍树又不是为了知道树有多大了。八成可能这树的树干被砍走去盖房子了。”

“如果这样的话，周边应该有更多树被砍倒了才对。”你直起身，“可是却没有，说明它是被选中的。”

你在路上一直维持的笑容那个时候似乎因为某种无形的打击而逐渐溃散了，你对在我面前显露脆弱也没有刻意回避，似乎沉浸在一种无法自救的阴翳中而忘记了我和周边的一切，抬起手的时候我以为你要发神经地祷告一番，而你却只是用它们覆住了你的脸，用手指压着你的眼睛，没有被挡住的眉毛皱了起来，让我知道在这张面具之后的表情是痛苦而悲伤的。

我从来没有见过你这样，也从来没预料过会在分享我的秘密的过程中也见证你的。我变得有点手足无措、焦虑不已，甚至我开始害怕了，毫无理由，安静却又焦灼地等待你从那种我尚未知晓的情感中清醒过来。

过了半晌，你终于放了下手。你解释说你有时候就会这样，在很开心的时候突然感到很难过，好像什么都不拥有一样。紧接着你说起一位法国诗人的诗句，我竟然被如此轻易地激怒了，因为你引用了法语原句，而你也知道我在学校的法语课学得一团糟。当时我以为我的愤怒是因为觉得你在嘲笑、鄙视我的无知，后来的几年里我无数次在梦中重温与你在一起的那些日子，渐渐明白事实并非如此，而是因为你用了我无法理解的方式来表达你的感情，被你隔绝在外面的感觉令我如此痛苦、如此愤怒。

而现在回忆着这一切的我又意识到，也许你的确是有意这样做的，我们彼此相爱，你愿意与我分享一切，你的脾气、你的脆弱、你那藏起来背叛了主的欲念，甚至是你于别人的爱情，却无法和我分享你真实的痛苦。

十五岁的我还没有弄清这一点，没好气地跟你说别矫情了，同往常一样，你并没有在意我的尖酸，脸上重新出现了那个你向几乎所有人都展示的完美、温柔的笑容，跟着我拐到草坡的背面，那里藏着我已经快要完工的木船。

我们用那半个小时钉上了最后一部分木板，我当时已经迫不及待地要把它推进湖中试一试，你却阻止了我。

“你连船桨都没有做呢。”

“我可以用我自己的手。”

“这船看起来也太普通了。”

“船也不是用来看的。”

“坐好看的船开心还是坐普通的船开心？”

“坐我自己做的船我就开心。”

当时我已经一只脚踏进船里了，还没想过你或许是对的（至少是阻止我直接上船这件事），我相信自己并不是体型庞大的那种，所以一定是做加固的时候没到位才让我一脚直接踩裂了底板就这么尴尬地一条腿扎进了水里，以一种很奇怪的姿势卡在船上。

你看着我笑起来的样子如此迷人，完全升起来的太阳照得你真的如同一位从天堂降临的天使，但你绝对不会从2001年9月11日之前的我口中听到这样的赞美。

我挣扎着想要出来的样子估计像极了一只因为吃得太胖而卡在迷你滑梯出口的仓鼠，你居高临下看着我的样子似乎是在对我刚刚固执的惩罚，让我在这几分钟的窘迫中好好反思，直到我终于放下高傲向你求救。

“帮帮我。”我对你说。

“有条件。”

我当时想，你真是个魔鬼，装成纯洁无暇的好人的坏人才是最罪不可赦的魔鬼！

“什么条件？”

“让我给它起个名字。”

我从来没想过给我的船起名字，这是个没有必要讨价还价的条件，所以我立刻爽快地答应了，而你也应声上前拉住了我的手。

我就这样又一次迎接了那个让我苦恼不已的时刻。

你身上明明什么味道都不该有，可是我却感觉到了香气，一种清淡、幽然的香气，在你离我很近的时候它也没有多少侵略性，我却需要秉着呼吸去享受它，脸红的理由变成了试图逃脱的结果，我最后出来的时候用力过猛一下子把你压在了身下，你受了惊瞪着眼睛看我的样子让我想起了斑比（你以为我不知道，但是你看了多少遍《小鹿斑比》我可是数得很清楚），而在那一刻我意识到的是，你估计已经发现我因为某种原因勃起了，只能希望你并没有把它与你自己联系起来。

这是俗套的爱情剧中会出现的戏码，主角们因为一些（被精心设计、过于巧合的）意外而被赋予了一个不亲密都会觉得辜负观众的时刻，身为孪生兄弟的我们却在这种愚蠢的场合下被给予了相似的一次机会，没有人看着我们，或者说，没有可以告密的人正在某处观察着我们（我愿称之为上帝的眼线）。

我应该亲吻你，我总是这样想来想去最终却没有做到，并且在为时已晚的时候妄想着重来，并希望它能够改变这些日后我会后悔的部分。

最终我还是在不到一秒的思考后爬了起来，湿淋淋的裤子贴在腿上的感觉简直要了我的命，我干脆把外裤脱了下来放在车筐里，只剩下一条四角内裤还穿在下身。我偶尔也无法搞清楚自己脑中的东西，这种过分的行为在一个深受宗教束缚的小镇中被别人看到大概是在给自己找事，我甚至都能想象得出父亲看了我这幅形象会气成什么样，而我又会有多少天因为手上的伤写不了字，可是我却依然这样做了。也许我从不害怕你会发现我的欲望，我希望你会发现，我希望你能了解——我是渴望你的。

而我更应该清楚，那一天在我脱下裤子的时候我也在你的眼中看到了欲望，即使你是那么努力地将它隐藏起来，用你平和的温柔来掩盖凶猛的欲火，告诉我这样是会着凉的。我回答说，我会在到家之前穿上。

回到家后母亲问了我裤子的事情，我用了后院里那个总是出现问题的水管当了借口。她没有追问，一切似乎和平常都没有任何区别，父母对我们的外出也毫无察觉，这个家里的每个人都继续着各自的工作，直到晚上我们再次在床上躺下，我才发现我竟然因为清晨时和你过于亲密的接触而无法入眠。

在我带你去了那片湖区后的十几年里，你似乎都拥有一种能解读我想法的能力，或者说，从我们出生前、从我们的胚胎还没有分成两个时你就是这样了解我的，你只是并没有告诉我，包容着我，好像我们来到这个世界并不只是几分钟的差别，而是几年的差距，你审视着我就像一个年长的人看待沉醉却不自知的小孩，等待我露出破绽而不得不自我澄清。

我不知道夜是否深了，可是我听到了你的声音，并不是在梦里。

你问我，你在想什么？

我有些慌乱，但是伪装也并不是那样困难。

“等着困。”我告诉你。

然后我回问你，那你在想什么？

你笑起来的声音像是在嘲讽我双腿间的欲望，让我感觉像个小丑。可是如果这个小丑甘愿为你出糗、为你表演，你愿意笑得更开心一点吗？我意识到我愿意为了你而丢掉一些我的尊严，除了我像一个情人那样爱你好像没有什么其他的理由，可是我还不想接受这个事实。

在我因为这种纠结的心情而备受折磨的时候，我听到了你的回应，你说你在等我和你说话。真是该死，我想，你为什么要引诱我？我有千言万语要和你说，我有一百种罪孽要和你分享，你明明比我更明白这会给我们带来什么……而你没有勇气去毁掉我们拥有的一切来品尝禁果，我们中没有人敢这样做。

“你觉得我会想说什么？”

你一定在看着我，所以我没有转过头。

“有关早晨的那些事。”

“你真的觉得我有想说的？”

“真的。”

“你错了，我和你没什么可说的。”

我背过身去，将被子拉到头顶，而那个晚上你也什么都没有再说。

-tbc-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我完全赤裸地面对你，连同我欲望的真相也全数通过那昂扬的下体告诉你了，什么遮盖都拿去后我反而也更具有勇气了，看到你看着我，我就更用力地瞪回去，带着我的愤怒和憎恨。你说，丹尼……你只说出了这个名字，然后你撇过头去，你看向别处，用手捂住你的脸，然后又转回头来，盯着那什么都不是的破船甲板，你在喘气，可是为什么？我大张着腿的样子或许下流又龌龊，张扬着自己腿间的那根东西给你看好像它是什么值得我骄傲的东西，就像罪犯把自己的罪行昭告天下一样不知廉耻。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm食用：  
> Porz Goret - Yann Tiersen

那天本应该一切如旧，我们带着早熟的苹果当作零食再一次启程去了湖边，还有几只在晚秋垂死挣扎想要最后吃上一口的蚊子潜伏在湖岸边等待我们的到来。

骑到半路的时候我发现你还带上了镇上商店卖的那种不便宜的、有一个手指厚的笔记本。在我的记忆里那是你几年前生日从母亲那里得到的礼物，我从来没有看到过你用它，但在贴近你的时候我发现它竟然是老旧的，还被夹了好几个整齐的彩色书签。

就像你每一个笔记本那样，包括摘抄《圣经》的那个！

我就这样自我欺骗着，心里却无比好奇你到底会在里面写些什么，无聊的每日行程？学校里的事务？甚至是你的日记？你应该知道随身携带日记的风险，即使我不会去偷看——虽然事实是我真的很想去偷看。

到了湖边后我从草丛中拉出那地板中央破了个大洞的木船，而你把带来的报纸铺在草地上坐下，我看到你裸露的膝盖上落了一只饥渴的蚊子，棕黑的身色衬得你的皮肤更加白皙了，我在初现的光下看到了你呈深色的、一点都不浓密的体毛，就这样盯着它吸掉了你的血，在你能把它打死前悠然地飞走了，我在意识到你似乎要注意到我的凝视后很快背过身去。

“我不知道为什么现在蚊子还会这么多。”

“我和你说过你这次可以不用来了。”

我真的很擅长说伤人的话，是不是？

你又笑了，还是那种带着一丝对待幼稚小孩显得包容，却又容易引得听者愤怒的方式，可这一次我并没有在意，我听到你在你的笔记本上正在写着什么。听得越专注，我越发现那不像是什么以文字记录的声音，而更像是在作画，你下笔的声音听起来无比自信、无比流畅。笔尖摩擦纸张的声音也变得悦耳了，我想回头看你，渴望知道你专注起来的样子，但我没有回头，而你十几分钟里究竟是什么样我直到五年后才得知。

当我把桨做好，并把船身最后加固好时天已经亮了多时，而你因为沉浸在你的写生之中丝毫没有意识到时间的流逝，我们都清楚这肯定早已过了母亲醒来的时间，她大概发现了她的双胞胎都没有安稳地睡在床上并且已经心急如焚地去找她的丈夫，过不了多久整个镇上都会回荡呼喊着我们名字的声音。

我抬起头望着你，看到你和我一样的蓝眼睛里添进了恐惧。你肯定也意识到了这一点，所以我们谁都没有说什么，把船安置到一边后就去找自行车。我那个时候脚已经落在了踏板上，可是却死活也没有蹬下去，好像这一次离开我们就会永远失去这里。

一番自我纠结后我正准备停止我这毫无理由的胡思乱想，你却先我一步把车重新锁好，转身跑向我们的秘密天地，我喊你到底要干什么，再不回去父亲会打死我（请你相信，如果不是有比这更严重的事，他一定会认为我把他更乖的那个儿子带坏了而让我好好记住这一天），你告诉我，你的笔记本落在湖边了——还有那袋发青的苹果。

后来我常常想起，你跑回去的样子让我觉得你会一去不返，并不是什么意外，而是好像你要永远藏在这个即将结束的夏天里，带着我所有极力隐藏起来的情欲，在那个时刻我拥有了尚未发生的一切，可是那个时候我又怎么可能想象得到在这本应普通的一天中会发生什么，所有的罪恶在一瞬间展露了自己：禁忌、背德、谎言、过早的悔过、从未拥有过的失去、比兄弟之情更多的永远的爱意。

最终留在这个夏天的是我，这个我对所有世俗可能给予我们的指责说“去你妈的”；这个我甘愿走向堕落与不幸；这个我沉醉于无比短暂的快乐——

这个我是与你相爱的我。

我看着你回到了那湖边，升高的太阳照得湖面波光粼粼，更多的光透过你身后的树林在半湿的草地上留下了光怪陆离的痕迹，而你的身影也被镀上了微光一样：你在揉着你的头发，看起来很抓狂，将你的袖子挽了起来，随后一脚淌进了水里，弯下腰去够着什么——很快我就发现已经往湖中心漂、装在塑料袋里的那两个苹果。

我本来应该叫你别管了，就是苹果而已，底特律缺的又不是苹果（那年底特律的人口已经愈发缩减了）！但我什么都没说，而是把我的车也锁好向你跑去，那时你已经在往我这里走，在撞上之前我抓住了你的肩膀，告诉你：

“让我们就呆在这里。”

“什么？”你看向我。

“反正回去都要和他们摊牌了，你难道不觉得我们应该就享受当下吗？”

“父亲会骂死你的。”你是这样了解这个家庭！

“现在只有两个结果——一，我们玩得尽兴一点，然后回去我被父亲打得半身不遂；二，我们现在就回去，然后到家我就被父亲打得半身不遂，反正你大概率会安然无恙，你想怎样？”

你当时还在思考的样子让我感到受伤，于是我为了自己那罪恶的私心又凑近了一点，靠在你的耳边说，“还有，你还没给船起名呢，要是父亲发现了，他八成会当着我们的面把它砸个稀巴烂。”

你抿了抿嘴，腋下夹着你的笔记本，这是个极好的可以用来要挟你的筹码，于是我在你考虑的时候把它抽了出来并逃向了我的船，对追上来的你说——

“这是为了我的屁股好！”

在我把船推离岸边的时候你也及时跳了上来，你把笔记本抢了回来，却已经没有了退路，你只有把自己半个身子都弄湿才能回到岸上，你坐在船的另一边有些愤怒地看着我，并且这一次你把你的宝贝紧紧地抱在胸前。

“我宣布你可以给我的船起名字了。”

我有些洋洋得意你还是上了我的“贼船”，说话的口气听起来都有点自负，划桨的时候更是悠然自得，但这奇怪的成就感却被你逐渐冷却下来的怒火迅速浇灭了。

为什么你不能对我生气？如果你对我生气，我就知道你和他们其实并没有什么大区别，我不可能和你这样的存在相爱，因为我和这个世界充满了矛盾，我对你所信仰的神满口谎言。

苹果已经从塑料袋里漂出来，我划向那边把它们从水里拿出来，并把其中一个丢给你。我看到你咬了咬嘴唇，却没有试图说服我再做一个更“清醒”的选择，只是静静望着我，直到几秒钟我无法再忍受这种对视而转过头去。

我把船停到湖的中央，有几个瞬间我觉得这整个世界都是安静的，因为你没有说话，预示着秋天的风也没有到来。我们的木船在湖上漂着，让我想起在我们五、六岁时，克洛伊小姨还在底特律，她买了一个充气泳池放在家中的后院，给我们两个都准备了一个游泳圈，当时我还没有现在这样大胆调皮，不愿意单用一个，即使水面只过了我的腰部，我还是执意和你缩在一个圈里呆着——好在当时我们都很瘦小而没有弄坏它。

这件事直到我们十岁的时候还会时不时在家庭聚会上被拿来调侃，一到这种时候我就会默不作声，用叉子戳着盘子里的食物，直到母亲趁别人不注意时走到我身后掐着我的肩膀提醒我这样一点都不礼貌，而我又能清晰地感受到小姨正在看着我……也许你也在看着我？

我扒在船边往下看，湖水是难得的清澈，我甚至可以看到水面下飘动的草本植物。

“你觉得它有多深？”

“我觉得你最好不要利用你的身高来搞明白这件事。”

哦，你真是了解我，不是吗？我当时已经蠢蠢欲动，而更糟糕的是你竟然咬起来那颗苹果，声音清脆，带着一种既定的节奏咀嚼着它，在太阳越升越高的时候，你拿着苹果的那只手的轮廓愈发清晰。

“我会游泳。”

“但是淹死的人大多都是会游泳的。”你的眉毛皱了起来，一个美丽的结。

“你不信任我？”

“我担心你。”

你的苹果只剩下一半了。

“你什么时候不担心我？”

“你睡觉后。”苹果上有你整齐的牙印，我甚至可以辨别出你那颗虎牙留下的痕迹。

“你什么时候能别像妈妈那样？”

“妈妈在你睡着时也担心你。”

“那有什么可担心的？”

“是啊，所以你睡着以后我不会担心你。”

又是那个可恶的笑容！好像你是个大度的成年人；好像我是什么小丑；好像你我仅仅是如此，一个成熟的兄长和一个幼稚的兄弟；好像我下一秒说出一句可怕的“我爱你”你也会好好开导我一番而不是认为我是信仰的叛徒；好像你看到了我因为你才有的勃起也会解释说这是什么愚蠢的晨勃（未免太晚了！）而把你自己撇得一干二净！

你一定无法理解我为什么会恼羞成怒，但一定能够预料到我在任何时刻都可能做出蠢事，所以我在你说完话的下一秒就跳入了水中。

我让我的双手顶在底板下方，感觉到那半颗苹果掉在甲板上的震动，然后用力推了一下好潜得更深，湖底稀疏的水草触着我裸露的小腿，可是这种骚动远远比不上双腿间即使是被冰冷的湖水所侵袭也无法平静下来的欲望。你就在船上，在我的头顶，我甚至还可以听到你在叫我的名字，睁着眼睛在模糊的视线里看到了你探出头在湖面上留下的影子。

我在湖里呆了几乎要有一分半钟，在水面下和你对视着（我相信你一定可以看到我），濒临昏迷的窒息感渐渐逼近，可是这让我恐惧的渴望却阴魂不散，身边的湖水都变得温热了，像是之前的那个夜晚，我多想跑到你的床上抱着你，我想知道抚摸你身体的感觉，我想看看你迷离起来的样子，而如果可以，我希望你的迷醉可以与我有关。

在失去知觉前我迅速回到了水面上，扒着船边大口呼吸，固执地装出来一副我在下面大有收获的样子。我把我的头发捋上去，因为刺眼起来的阳光而只睁着一只眼看着你，随着从头发缝隙间流下来的水的滴落，你的形象还是模糊的，连五官都在阴影里变得不可猜测了，可是从来没有一次像这样一般，我能够承认我对你确确实实拥有了欲望，因为我试图抵抗它，却失败了。

“你猜下面有什么？”

我已经准备好了一堆无厘头的答案好骗你和我一起再一次潜下去，我想看见你也让你的衣服湿透，看见你破坏这一切不成文却被默许的规矩，但你只是看着我，等到视线清晰后我意识到你依然皱着眉，和母亲发火的前兆几乎一模一样，你要责备我了吗？

你要因为我逃避对你的欲望而责备我吗？对我而言，你只应该有这一个理由，可是你甚至不知道我多想要你，也无法察觉我正因为你的沉默感到无比痛苦，哪怕你说“我不感兴趣”也没关系，我希望你对我说些什么。

“无聊。”我说，抱怨着你的不解风情，还是回到了船上。

过了一两分钟，你还是什么都不说，像个美丽的哑巴一样，我也故意不去看你而只好四处乱瞟，看到那沾了一些灰土的苹果躺在底板的角落，没有想太多就把它拿起来咬了一口，你这下才前倾了一下身子，好像是要阻止我，可是你最终只是说，丹尼，这不卫生。

“那你就不应该把它扔掉啊。”

尝到嘴里的只是早熟苹果的酸涩味而已。我刻意地去贴合你的牙印，因为我们相同位置的一颗虎牙而沾沾自喜，我完全不知道这有什么可开心的，却沉迷于这在我咬下就完全消失的证明，而你呢，还是在看着我，你到底在看什么？

我变得赌气起来，心想那好，让你看个够算了，正巧我还有个站得住的理由来给自己疯狂的全裸行为开脱，而你也有理由来责怪我了。“贴在身上难受死了”，我跟你说，很快就脱起衣服来，想要激怒你，让你说些父亲会说的话，镇上的人都说你会成为父亲那样成功的牧师，那么首先你应该成为他作为牧师以外的身份——我的父亲，在任何时候都能批评我的人，不管我做什么，而在公共场合裸体毫无疑问是其中极为恶劣的一项。

我完全赤裸地面对你，连同我欲望的真相也全数通过那昂扬的下体告诉你了，什么遮盖都拿去后我反而也更具有勇气了，看到你看着我，我就更用力地瞪回去，带着我的愤怒和憎恨。你说，丹尼……你只说出了这个名字，然后你撇过头去，你看向别处，用手捂住你的脸，然后又转回头来，盯着那什么都不是的破船甲板，你在喘气，可是为什么？我大张着腿的样子或许下流又龌龊，张扬着自己腿间的那根东西给你看好像它是什么值得我骄傲的东西，就像罪犯把自己的罪行昭告天下一样不知廉耻。

“你又不是没看过。”

我说的时候，完全没意识到接下来发生的事，好像是你亲吻了我，但是虚伪的上帝都无法第一时间说服我这真的发生了。你温暖的嘴唇真是美妙极了，身上还有昨夜睡前洗浴的味道，我本应该享受你的坦诚，却因为你的决定而被震惊得完全僵在那里，等到察觉到你要结束这个只在嘴唇上的亲吻时我才反应过来，把你搂过来，没有让你离开。

我们接着亲吻。

在你之前，我没有和任何人亲吻过，只在那些露天电影院播放的爱情片里见过男女的激吻（你还记得我们七岁生日从城里的游乐园回来时路过这样的电影院被母亲捂着眼睛走过去的时候吗？），我记得他们都张大了嘴，仿佛想把对方生吞下去一样，于是我也这样做，舌头变得无所适从，更像是我在舔你的嘴唇，你睁眼的时候我几乎感觉到了窘迫，害怕你问我在干什么，以那种我讨厌的语气来评论我的弄巧成拙。

但你没有这么做，而是和我一样张开嘴，用你的嘴包住了我的舌头，紧接着我在舌尖感觉到你同样有些僵直的舌头，觉得好笑但没有笑出来，我把我的手往上移动，放在你的后脑按着你与我更加贴近，那个时候我才发觉你当时到底是怎样一番姿态——你的一条腿跪着，另一只脚抵在船的一端，被我抱着的上身紧紧贴在我身上，怎么样看都像极了学校里那些高年级学生传看的色情杂志里女郎诱惑的模样。想到这里，我感到自己更硬了，但是和你的亲吻让我无暇顾及那些，我把舌头伸到更里面的位置，你似乎也意识到怎样做，让我们的舌头交缠起来。

我不太清楚我们亲吻了多久，当它结束的时候我还意犹未尽，即使我明白我们做了多么不可原谅的事，我贴着你的额头，觉得我这幼稚的举动为我招来的代价是我负担不起的，我甚至想要哭，也是第一次想要问我不相信祂存在的上帝为什么要这样对我，我真的爱上了自己的兄长，他只比我早两分钟出生——我和你来到这个世界上本该是一个，我想要弥补这种被分割的痛苦，但代价是什么？我看到你还在闭着眼，想起你祷告的样子，你会原谅我吗？你会和我一样忏悔吗？可是主动亲吻我的不是你吗？你难道没想过这些吗？

我感觉到你在碰我挺立的阴茎，你轻柔地抚摸了它几下，紧接着握住了这对我而言似乎正在燃烧的存在，你没有来拯救我的痛苦，你要让我释放，而不是冷静。

你会一次又一次让我感到满足又感到需求，我必然会陷入这个对你绝望爱恋的循环，你不该一无所知。

“你会做吗？”我问道，好像四周有人在看着才非要窃窃私语，“为我做？”

“我会试试看。”你露出了一个腼腆的笑容，好像看了我一眼才低下头去。

我以为你不会那么大胆，但那种湿润而温暖的感觉侵袭过来的时候我明白你用了你的嘴，我摸着你的头发感觉到它们在发根位置的潮湿感，有意无意地按着你的头，让你吞到更深的地方，你偶尔干呕的声音和虎牙划过敏感区域的微妙感觉让一切都更加令人刺激兴奋了，我喘着气，希望你能够吮吸得更快，但我也知道我没办法再硬了，只会在你嘴里释放。

我喘着气提醒你我几乎要射了，你没有松开，反而为我更加富有激情地口着，感觉涌来的时候我又小声地说了几次，但你这一次变得执着了，握着我的阴茎时还在有意识地刺激我更脆弱也更需要抚慰的柔软而膨胀的地方，你一定感受到了它们的突然紧缩和松弛，这种信号随着精液被射进你的喉咙里，让你呛了几下。

你抿了抿嘴，除了从你嘴角流出来的那些，你都吞了下去。

“我尝起来怎么样？”

“没有想象中的那么糟糕。”

在你笑的时候我迎上去和你亲吻，我们变得比几分钟前更加熟练了，在你的嘴里我尝到了我的精液的味道。这是科学课没有教给我们的事，你兄弟的精液会是什么味道？我感觉到了它的腥味，到了后面甚至变得有点咸，要是我一定不会吞下去的。

风渐渐吹了起来，我没有心思去看湖面上的律动，但是叶尖发黄的树叶们正在不断掉落，扫过地面的声音像是有什么别人路过，我便一下子抱着你躺了下来，抚摸着你的脸，我们看向彼此的眼神像是只有一处容身之所、躲避着猎人追击的小型动物才有的，而你还直觉地把你的身体也缩了起来，因为被发现的恐惧而喘着气，我贴近你，不想错过你每一次你能够扑在我脸上的呼吸。

“那个人走了吗？”你问。

“说不定他甚至没有来过。”

我压低了声音回答你，手已经不听话地摸起你在衣服下也有了反应的那个部分，我感觉到它正在缓慢苏醒，并且认为这样的不公平——你没有给我看你的裸体，这不公平，我也想看到你为了我而脱光衣服，不必一次全部脱掉，我多么想仔细观察你身体的每一处。

你看起来并不想这么做，于是我在揉了几下后索性把手从你的裤子里伸进去，摸到了你的阴茎，你什么都没有说，默认了我做的一切，任由我有些粗暴地撸动着它，让你紧紧贴着我，把所有令你羞耻，销魂得不像你自己的声音都放了出来，让它们都冲向我的感官，让我的身边全都是你。你极力抑制的声音，你逐渐升高的体温，你在我肩头有些紧绷的触摸，象征着你生命和快乐的每一次喘息，好像连你的欲望都变成了气体漂浮在我们身边。

你不久后就感觉到了衣物的多余，在我取悦你的时候有些慌乱地把裤子的拉链拉到最底下，连同内裤一起推到了你膝盖的位置，看到你白皙又修长的双腿时我感觉我起了反应，可是我没有说什么，只想一心一意地让你也感觉到我刚刚得到的，而我也在你半睁的眼睛里看到我所期望的那种失控，有几下你甚至会慢慢睁大眼睛来感受这种我帮你手淫带来的快感，把我抱得更紧，叫我的名字，向我索取亲吻，我在你蓝色的眼睛里只看到了我自己。

“我要射出来了。”你的声音是断断续续的，听起来像是一句请求。

“射在我身上。”我说。

你像是憋了很久，精液射到我的小腹时我感到它的温热，它们没有流下来，就呆在那里好像是什么短暂的印记，然后我看向你，你抚摸着我的脖子正在从这一次高潮中缓过神来，呼吸也变得平稳了很多。我伸手去摸你的释放物，然后把它放到自己嘴里，出乎意料的是，你的味道要比我清甜了许多。

“那我的味道怎么样？”

你的额头贴着我的下巴。

“比想象中的要好很多。”

我说着，抹去我下体上剩余的稠液，你很自然地在我抬起手的时候含住了我的手指，你抓着我的手腕，投入的样子甚至让我感到吃惊，无法将那个时候的你和平常在饭桌上说着“感谢主”的虔诚的年轻教徒联系在一起，如果你可以这样做，那么你也能够跪在你的床前向上帝坦白你做的一切，随后在父母都已睡去的深夜跪在我的床前为我口交吗？

对你的情欲因为这些想法而变得更加旺盛，我试图把我的手指伸进更里面的地方，想要让它们到达之前我的阴茎在你口中可以触到的地方，你察觉了我的主动，便放下了手让我主导这奇怪的亲密方式，我想看到你刚刚为我口交时候的样子，你也像读懂了我的心思一样很快满足了我。我从来没想过你能够如此淫荡，哪怕是在我忘记的梦里也不会诱惑至此。

在我把手拿出来后，你坐了起来，摸了摸你的腰，说船板把你磨得很疼。

要是以前，我会说怎么可能，明明我才是光着的那个，你还能比我更难受吗？可是彼时我只想要满足你想要的一切，希望你能完好地记住这一个失去理智的上午。“那我们上岸去。”

我正要去拿桨的时候，你贴了过来。

“把我的衣服都脱掉。”

“我来脱吗？”

天啊，我一定脸红得不成样子！

“是的。”

你把你的手放在格子衫的衣领上，我说不定在你眼里像匹饥饿的狼一样，凶猛地扑到了你身上，一边潦草地吻着你一边小心翼翼地把那几个扣子解开（那个时候你已经把你的底裤都脱掉了）。我们赤条条地拥抱在一起，我能感受我们的阴茎抵着对方，然后你跨坐在我的身上，那个穴口就抵在我那个不断膨胀的欲望处，我想你那个时候也已经欲火焚身了，我感到你双臀的颤抖，你明白我阴茎的挺立，可是你我都没有做出那一步，有几次我的手指摸过你臀间的那个小口，想要提议什么，但我们最终只是亲吻。

阳光越来越烧了，我背部的灼热感越来越强烈，随后缓缓放开了你，但视线依然无法从你身上挪开，我观察着你，恋恋不舍地用我的眼睛去感受你，你的每一部分都是与我相同的，可是我竟然变得如此好奇。很快我想起了你那让我感到不舒服的注视，你之前也是这么看我的，我却毫无察觉，我感到愧疚不已，想要早点就来亲吻你，希望这个时刻来得更早。

我抬起头对上了你的眼睛，这一次我们都没有回避，我竟也没觉得尴尬，我想看着你，永远只看着你也没关系，我感到口干舌燥，对你的欲望要蒸发掉我所有的水分。

“都是因为 **一个** 苹果（an apple）。”我磕磕巴巴地告诉你。

“不，是因为 **那个** 苹果（The Apple）。”

你爬过来（在我的记忆里是这样，但并不排除是我的感情对你的形象产生的影响）亲吻我的脸，告诉我你想要我进入你。

“我们需要安全套。”我绝对不会伤害你。

“你哪里进来都没关系。”

“那我们得先到岸上去。”

我想我真的会爆炸，你不应该这么挑逗我，你不能突然变成这个样子，你吓到我了，可是我喜欢这个惊悚的惊喜，知道你在我们的上帝面前多么叛逆以至于会做出这种事，知道原来我们事实上就是如此相似的，这一点让我雀跃不已。

在我划向岸边的时候，你捡起了被我们的胡闹挤到角落的笔记本，在我们如此赤裸相对后，我发现问你一个我一直羞于提起的问题变得如此简单。

“里面都画了什么？”

你抬起眼，眼中的光是绝美的。

“你知道我在画画。”

“我可长了耳朵。”

“敏锐的耳朵。”

“嗯，没错。”

“你想看？”

“呃，我都这么问了呀。”

“那你也没说你想看嘛。”

“非得让我说出来吗？”

“我想要听你问我。”你耸了耸肩，“只是问一句罢了。”

“我想看。”

我对你屈服了，我找不出其他的理由。

“嗯？”

“我可以看看吗？”

“可以。”

你实在是太恶劣了。

你把你的笔记本递给了我，然后坐到了我身后，替我划起了桨。

我试图将我的注意力都放在你的画上，那些对于景物无聊的描摹，从橡皮到城里的电影院，后来你开始画人了，你竟然画得还不错，你画母亲皱眉的样子，画父亲发怒的样子，画他不苟言笑的样子，画他站在那里只有一个背影，可是我能看出那是他，你还画了学校里的学生和老师，他们争吵的样子，陷入相思的女孩子……甚至你把我的船都画上了，上面有细木板拼成的单词——耶利哥（Jericho），我想这是你给船起的名字，我还没有问……可是很多页过去了，却没有我，为什么不画我？我在有些气馁地翻着页时分心了，因为你完全赤裸地呆在我身后的时候，我可以感觉到你的阴茎在顶着我的腰部，龟头的部分敏感又脆弱，可是你却毫不在意，似乎清楚这样是引诱我的最佳方法，是弥补你从未画过我的歉意的途径。

我也想要你进入我，如果可以，我会趴下来向你展现我和你一样未被触碰过的隐私，请求你用自己填满我，我多么渴望你啊。

但是我会先满足你。

最终我在本子的角落里发现了我，那并不算是什么正经的画，我通过发型和发怒的表情辩认出了自己，我的眉毛扬起来，连我的身体都只是几根简略的线条而已，旁边的气泡里写着一个加粗大写的“不！（NO！）”。

“你找到自己了。”

你把你的下巴垫在我的肩膀上，整个温暖的身体都贴着我，这太致命了，让我想要立刻重现我们几分钟前做的一切，我想让你吮吸我的阴茎，然后我也会对你做同样的事，然后我们一直亲吻，然后我们分开，然后你会向我爬过来，以一种谦卑的姿态告诉我，你多么渴望我，想要我，想要我进入你。

“我就是这样吗？”

“把你画上去很危险。”你的语气变得凝重起来，同时我感到船已经到了岸，你放了下桨从后面抱住了我，我在耳边听到了你充满欲望的喘息声，“我更愿意把你留在我的想象中。”

“你把这个我的蠢形象留在了你的本子上。”

“难道你不是这样的吗？”

难道我不是这样调皮、易怒又恶劣的吗？

那你又是什么样的呢？你完全变了一个人……或者说，你的温柔有了新的意义，我以为我可以像你了解我那样也了解你，可是这件事发生了，我明白我并不懂你，你比我更知道如何伪装。

“你喜欢我的手指吗？”

我在你的小腿上摸到了蚊子叮咬后已经开始消退的包。

“我喜欢你的每一部分。”

我让你在草地上躺下，潮湿感似乎加重了这种充满性欲的氛围，因为我知道你会因为我而变得比这草地更加潮湿，在那里我先是吻遍了你的全身，然后为你口交了一次（我更喜欢你精液的味道）。

在你身上的汗聚集起来的时候，我意识到我不应该变得如此臣服而被动，于是我轻轻地压在你的身上，好像在进入你那样摆动着自己的下身。我看到你皱了眉，但却是带着愉悦的，你抚摸着我的臀部，手指划过我的股间摩擦。我感觉到了刺激，像克洛伊小姨的宠物犬（那只牧羊犬总是更喜欢你）那样舔着你的锁骨，告诉你我想听你变得更加销魂。

这是个很模糊的请求，但你理解了，你不再抵抗那些难为情的叫声，把它们全都释放了出来，在这片寂静的湖区里只有你的喘息声和我亲吻你时发出的如同水流一般的声音。我学着爱情电影里主人公们暧昧到最亲密的阶段时的那样，问你，你有多想要我，你用略微扭曲的声音告诉我，你现在就想要，你想要我的全部，“填满我，丹尼，不要让我等太久……”

“求你了。”

我必须让你如愿。

我把你抱着侧躺了过来，吮了几下手指后便去摸索你的后穴，在我放进食指的时候你剧烈地抖动了一下，展示着你作为处男并且第一次有同性性行为的事实，我在第二个关节的地方停下了，问你还想不想继续，你握住了我的手腕，并不想让我把手指拿出来，说你要，而且要更多。

前面的几分钟你总是发出吃痛的声音，有几次我都觉得你像是哭了，抓着我的肩膀眼中也同样是煎熬。我想再问那个问题，但是你看起来依然很坚决，我也没有太大顾虑地把手指插得更深。

树的影子在你的身上发生明显的变化后，我才感觉你一直紧绷的身体放松了下来，被压紧嘶哑的声线也回到了之前那种让我感到性欲大发又更加放心的喘息，你开始亲吻我，在迷乱之间告诉我你哪个地方更有感觉。在我探索的时候我觉得你的后穴也变得宽敞不少，我的手指能够更加自由，在找到你敏感又饥渴的地方后开始用力而有节奏地磨擦起来。

你的声音一下子浪荡了不少，和我缠在一起的腿也轻微抽搐起来，抱着我将头抵在我的下巴下，这下子真的哭了出来，可是你更加热情地叫着我的名字，用极为亲密的方式，用你最听话、最屈服、最充满爱意、我在这个上午之前从未感受过的语气来呼唤我。

“我可以得到更多吗？”

当然，毫无疑问，我会给你更多，只要我能够给你。我怎么能忽视我双腿间几乎已经硬成石头的那个存在？如果你不尽快爱抚它、亲吻它，并且像信仰它那样取悦它，我相信我过不了多久就会晕厥。但我不能做风险这样大的事，我会找到合适的时候，即使我并不清楚我接下来的一生中是不是能够找到一个像现在这么无与伦比的时刻来得到你，让你拥有我。

“我好想要你，你无法想象。”我和你说，把你搂得更紧，在无比痛苦的时候想到了更加现实的事。我不想离开这里，离开了这里我就要面对父母的责骂，也许这一次你也会加入其中，虽然我知道我得到了这些，而接下来面对的惩罚又多么微不足道，因为这些惩罚不是痛苦的根源，而是我们向彼此坦白了感情后，却只能在偷偷摸摸中继续，或者更糟糕的是，这一切还会有后续吗？

你还会变成那个对所有人都温柔、对上帝忠诚、只是愿意包容我却不愿意吻我的人吗？

请不要变回去。

我想把自己蜷成一团，失去我的眼睛和耳朵，变成一团火，这样别人都无法触碰我，我可以远离这个残酷的真相。可我又正拥有着你，我没有理由悲伤，用和你的亲吻化解，我喜欢你嘴里有我的味道，但是你总是会在午餐后刷牙，只要回到家它就会消失不见。

我好想说，我爱你；我想问，能不能一直留在我身边；我想告诉你，我多么害怕失去现在的你。

可是这些我都没有说，我分神了，你也意识到，喘息声渐渐停止，你只是抱着我，我痛苦万分地把手指拿了出来，说道：

“你知道如果爸妈发现了我们一定会完蛋吗？”

你愣了一下，然后慢慢坐起来，观察着自己身体出汗发红、腿间还有已经分不清是你还是我的精液的狼藉样子，你咽了咽口水，转头过来却没看我，问了一个毫不相关的问题：

“你说的水下有什么？”

“什么？”

“你在水下发现了什么？”

我不明白，可是你失神的样子好像解释了一切。

“我什么都没发现。”

“所以你只是想要骗我下去。”

你笑了，像是那天晚上我问你你到底在想什么时候的笑一样，我心中好像一下子空了一块，我不想回到那个时候。

“是的。”我希望你能意识到我的想法，不要再这样笑了，你甚至可以哭，我会安慰你。

“我们……”你站了起来，“我们应该回家了，丹尼，再不回去妈妈真的会急死的。”

我想说“不要（NO）”！但我这样就回到了你笔记本上那个的形象，不是你脑中所期望我成为的样子，我现在与你赤裸相对的模样，所以我即使再不舍，我也对你说：“好。”

回家的整个途中我们都没有再说话，你骑在我的前面，穿着没有任何色情痕迹的红黑格子衫和深灰色短裤，看起来心事重重（或许我也是这样），也许你在想要如何面对盛怒的父母，也许你在想着我，可是怎样我都不会开心起来，因为你并不开心。

**_“你可以看到火焰和浓烟冒了出来，在大楼往上四分之三的位置……”_ **

那天整个小镇都出奇得安静，我们回去的路上连个人也没碰到，让我觉得我是不是在做梦（毕竟和你有背德的行为是完全在意料之外的），当我们回到家时，我听到了电视机开着的声音，一些模糊、细碎、耸人听闻的关键词我完全都没听下去，只是默默地跟着你，想着你何时会再对我开口。

**_“在这大约半个小时后，你现在在画面中看到的这栋燃烧的大楼顶层倒塌了……是的，顶层已经倒塌了……”_ **

我们把自行车停在了后院，想要回到二楼的时候你却循着新闻的声音去了客厅，我有些无所适从，但是觉得我应该跟着你，后来我总是想，就是在这一天我学会了总是跟在你身后的习惯，无论是为了什么。

**_“我不太想说是爆炸，但是从我们所处的位置来看，可以看到大片的浓烟和火花……”_ **

“这些家伙就应该被诅咒！”

我听到父亲的声音，那几乎有点把我吓到了，我完全不知道他在说谁，也许是我？我们被发现了吗？难道风吹起来的时候真的是一个熟人走过的迹象？也许我们在被发现后还在那片湖区上继续这被诅咒的性交，早已有人回到家里告诉了父亲这件事。

**_“我想对时间更精准一点……第二栋大楼也倒塌了。我们在场的记者说她在这一切发生的时候听到了巨大的喧闹声……”_ **

我不能让你受伤害，这都是因为我，我试图编出一些奇怪的理由，可是它们都因为毫无逻辑而溃散了，我的大脑一片空白，除了我爱你的真相，我完全想不出什么借口。我想要拉住你的手，又怕这样会让一切变得更糟。我开始流泪，希望他们作为父母能够原谅我们。

**_“我们不能确定是大楼内爆炸的声音还仅仅是大楼塌陷的声响……”_ **

“我的上帝，他们怎么能这样做。”

我听到母亲带着哭腔的声音，她似乎从来没这么哭过，我的记忆里她一直都是平和的，无论发生多大的事也不会失态，不像父亲有时候会变成的那样。

我们真的罪已至此了吗？

**_“有好几千人在这些大楼里……”_ **

我们又会变成什么样呢？我不想看到你变成父亲那样，总是拿着一本《圣经》和宣传册，为别人主持婚礼，说着“主会赐福这段婚姻”的话，我甚至恨你现在的样子，你一语不发，要我拦在外面，不再让我走近你……不让我走进你，而你明天晚上依旧会像什么都没发生一样，穿着那身黑色的教士服去传教，说服人们同你信仰你半个小时前完全背叛的上帝。上帝从来只是冷眼旁观，上帝不会出手相救。

**_“有约一万五千人在楼里工作，更多的人还会经过那里……”_ **

正在我胡思乱想的时候，母亲把我揽入了她的怀里，抚摸着我同样满是眼泪的脸颊，她低下头亲吻我还没完全干的头发，在我头顶呢喃着说：“ **这些人多么可怕呀。”**

**_“这些人从窗户那里跳下来，我记得至少有十四个，我不敢相信这一切……”_ **

我在泪眼朦胧的时候看到了电视里的画面，已经完全倒塌的大楼，浓烟充斥着半个镜头，新闻角落的时间指明着这是实时发生的事，可是这些烟雾让它看起来像是傍晚。警察在疏散着人群，警车呼啸而过，有人在对着记者的麦克说着什么，可是我什么都没有记住。

你愣愣地站在电视前面，看着里面发生的悲剧，然后你在父亲旁边跪下了，捂着脸说对不起，对不起……你哭得很厉害，我甚至也说不清你到底在为了什么道歉，我们都知道我们犯下了严重的罪，你因为亲吻我感到抱歉，还是为那些失去生命的无辜的人？

有关于那次恐怖袭击的事情在后来被讲了一遍又一遍，我却不想知道它具体是什么时候发生的，持续了多久，是谁干的，为什么这样做，伤亡的人精确到个位又有几个。我想起来在湖边一开始想要离开的时候，我僵在原地，也许那个时候这次让整个美国心痛的袭击就已经开始了，而我似乎以某种方式和远在纽约世贸中心的那几千个人共情，回家的路仿佛陡峭到我可以失重下坠，只要我踩下踏板，我就会像那些在一百米的高处却因为愈发热烈的火焰而甘愿从窗户跳下来的人一样粉身碎骨。

我没有踩下去，回到了你身边，把你带到了船上，脱光了自己的衣服，在船上我们亲吻、满足对方的情欲，你叫我的名字，我的手指伸进了你的身体里，我已经如此想念你，却发现我们依然粉身碎骨了。我们变成了灰烬。

为什么要这样？

第二天底特律的近郊下了大暴雨，那艘已经有了被赋予的名字却又未被正式给予的木船在雨打之下散架了，我在不顾母亲阻拦淋着雨骑车回到我拥有你的那个地方时见证了这一切。

我把那些带着你的色彩的木板推向了湖的中央，注视着它们慢慢沉了下去，脚边是一颗烂了一半的苹果。

**_“我们目前还不清楚伤亡的人数，不知道已经有多少人已经受伤，不知道有多少人或许已经在这场袭击中丧生……”_ **

-tbc-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我觉得直到我做了这个疯狂的举动前，你都是享受的，你怎么可能不知道我在手淫，又怎么可能对我手淫时所想的对象一无所知？你享受我是渴望你的，享受我想要你却得不到的痛苦。原来你爱看我受苦，无数次父亲在惩罚我的时候，你都是乐在其中的，你一点都不心疼我，反而很兴奋，因为你从第一次感到快乐的时候，就已经意识到，这些幼稚的行为的根源都是你，因为我幼稚又沉默的爱；可是当我说出来了，你又尽力地逃跑。所以我说对了，你是披着天使外皮的魔鬼，比纯粹的魔鬼更加可恨。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm食用：  
> Fryderyk - Oskar Schuster

你在晨勃的时候会想起我吗？

有很长一段时间，我每天醒来第一个想到的就是这件事，因为在这发生在我身上的时候，我满脑子想到的都是你。

我醒得越来越早，欲望时不时难受到我无法承受，我感觉到疼痛。这时候我也会想起我把它放进你嘴里时的感受，然后我幻想你有一天会再次这么做，这一天我们会完全拥有彼此，做一切我们想过却还没做的。

我看向你的床，有时候你会对着我，有时候你会对着那堵木墙。当你面对我的时候，我总能看到你那同我一样的眉眼，你喜欢把其中一只手握成半拳垫在你的头下，很像母亲偶尔在沙发上午睡的样子。当你的眉毛是舒展的时候，我也会感到欢欣，我知道你没有做噩梦，也许也没有做什么梦，可是你是安稳的，没什么可怕的；可是当你皱起了眉，我就会变得焦虑不已，想到我们在湖上的互动，你是因为这件事而备受困扰吗？

无论如何我都不想让你忘记这一切，哪怕它会让你痛苦——如果痛苦是记得的代价，那我也会承担下来。你也会这样想吗？为了我。

还是说你在为了我而忘记它？

你还和平常一样，绝口不提那个悲惨的日子里我们与世隔绝的快乐，当我在独自找到你想要提及的时候你会迅速打断我，告诉我不要再想这些了。

我问你，你后悔了吗？

如果你说你后悔了，那我会停止回忆，我会努力忘却我对你的欲望，为了你。

但你却一直没有给我一个明确的答复，你只是看着我，眼睛会眨一下，随后你会看向别处，告诉我你只是不想再谈起这些。

“那你就是不后悔喽？”

“这件事没有后悔不后悔一说。”

“怎么没有？”

“丹尼尔，我告诉过你我不想再谈这些了。”

“你对发生的一切感到很羞愧吗？”

母亲的呼唤总是你离开我最佳的理由，即使你也在有意地避免和我独处一室，但你不可能永远逃开：每夜入睡前的祷告我总是趁你不注意上前亲你一下、清晨时我会跑到你的床边等着你迷迷糊糊地睁眼贴着你的耳朵冲你低声说“起床啦”、一起去城里采购时我会在那条少有人停驻的小路上拉住你的手……甚至是爸爸妈妈在场的时候，我也会尽可能钻空子，在他们视线移开的瞬间吻你。我预想过的抵抗和反驳都没有到来，这让我变本加厉，并且感到更加困惑。

如果你不躲避这些更真实的肢体接触，为什么你要回避你的感情？

我不想我们间只是这样简单的触摸，我想要我们色情又真挚。

很快夏天就过去了，我们该回到学校去，而回学校意味着我能见你的时间更少了。仔细一想或许也是我自己的错误，因为不像你那样上进积极，我几乎每一堂课都被分在了和你不同的班级，有时候教室还隔了一层那么远，短暂的课间十分钟里我甚至连看你一眼都做不到。就这样我开始了尾随你的日子，为了让自己的行径看起来不那么明显，我总会装成是在跟着那个和你一起做科学报告的女生，然后我会望着你的鞋子（我觉得没人会注意到这些的，我八成看起来像个内向的学生——大家都不会相信的那种），分析着你走动的节奏。当我们的步子踏在一起的时候，我甚至会莫名其妙开心起来，中间隔着各种各样的同学，却好像整个走廊只剩下你和我，他们吵闹的声音都安静了下来。

有一次我被那些高年级同学拦住，他们问我这么猥琐在跟着谁，我说没有谁，其中一个橄榄球队员揪起我的领子，“鬼才信！”他恶狠狠地说，把我撞在走廊的柜子上，上面的锁硌得我腰部疼得不行。

“我知道你在想什么——”

哦不，他根本不知道我在想什么。

“我觉得你误会我了。”

“你想追求凯特琳是不是？”

凯特琳是谁？

“你得相信我，这是个误会。”

多么无力的说辞啊！可是我要怎么说出真相呢？

再三的“狡辩”让我在脸上挨了一拳，而我想到你对我的逃避，怒火一下子蹿了上来，扑到那个橄榄球队员身上像个发疯的猴子一样和他厮打着，当老师把我们拉开时我的鼻血都流了一身，还能让我保持尊严的就是我的对手同样是鼻青脸肿的。

这次的闹剧让我被理所应当地请了家长，是母亲来的（向来如此），我坐在校长室的外面，完全没有心思去听那两个成年人的对话，对面就是那个偏执的混蛋，他一脸凶样地瞪着我，还冲着我做了个割喉的动作来恐吓我（你大概不会知道他三年因为吸毒而蹲了监狱）。我冲他翻了个白眼，撇过头的时候发现你就站在离我的不远处，一脸担忧——还有不解。

我想要站起来，却因为身上的伤势而疼得呲牙咧嘴，于是你便走了过来。

“你在想什么？”

你站在我面前时我感觉你像一尊巨大的雕塑一样。

我看了看对面的人，然后抬起头对你小声说：

“当然是想你。”

你挑了一下眉，好像听到了什么有趣的事（我是十分认真的！），随后你美丽的眉毛又皱了起来。

“他到底为什么要打你？”

“因为他是个混蛋。”

“即使事实如此也不能说服我。”

“他以为我在跟踪他看上的女生。”

“事实上你在？”

“跟踪别人。”

你回头看了一眼那个仍然在瞪着我们俩的球员，接着坐在了我的身边，手覆着我被潦草地包扎起来的小臂，带来了一些灼烧的感觉，但是一点也不痛。我已经很久没那样近地望着你了——大概有六个小时那么久。

“你不能再做蠢事了。”

“那得看你怎么定义蠢事了。”

“你再这么做下去总会出事的。”

“那得看代价有多大了。”

“丹尼——”

你又有多久没这么叫我了？

“别让我担心你。”

如果你真的关心我，此时此刻就应该知道我有多煎熬！我多么想亲吻你，想说我爱你，只是做个口型也没关系！我想让你知道这件事，来弥补我毁掉的那个下午。

“哦，看呀，凯特琳竟然会喜欢上这种死娘炮（基佬）！”

那个混球指着你笑得张牙舞爪，你瞥了他一眼什么都没说，我却坐不住了，也不知道究竟是这句话中的哪部分真正刺痛了我，让我完全不顾已有的伤口飞速站起来要重新和他打一场——让他付出代价。

你拉住了我，我不知道你为什么要这样忍受别人的侮辱。

“丹尼，别把事情搞得更糟。”

你的声音很平静，手只是放在我握紧了（而且很痛！）的拳头上，可是那种不甘的愤怒就这么快速消散了。你看向了别处，而我又转过去恶狠狠地瞪着他。

在他能够再来挑衅我们之前，母亲和校长走出来阻止了第二次闹剧的发生，你抬起眼看着母亲的时候突然撇过头去，而我也低下头来伪装自己的悔过，等待她们宣判对我和那个家伙的惩罚。

因为不是初犯，他被学校停学了一个月，而我呢，鉴于我还没有顽劣到那种恶意挑衅别人的程度（拜托，谁会挑衅这种五大三粗的壮汉啊），校长没有把大错怪在我的头上，决定让我留堂两周。但是她怎么能知道我正在犯着多么深重的罪行呢？就像父亲和母亲那样，他们对我们的爱恋是一无所知的，即使有时候我甚至怀疑你是不是还是那个在船上和我做爱的家伙，你现在看起来冷静、圣洁，充满了让我觉得被疏远的秩序感。

但这并不妨碍我爱着你，你要清楚这一点，从你决定贸然亲吻我时就应有这个觉悟。

或许是你当时就坐在我身边，我没有再做什么辩解，那是我第一次为了你和这个世界妥协。年少时和多年后的认命是完全不一样的，但由于它们都是为了你，因此分享了一种诚挚的相似性，我一直是这样爱你的，从未改变，像个小丑，如同这个被众人围观的斗殴。

第一周的下午是煎熬的，因为我和几个同学被关在一个空荡荡的教室里，老师没来巡视的时候他们就会聊天，可这不是我在行的！我只是在一边用手工刀削着个我完全没有想法的小木雕，像个透明人一样静静地听着他们侃着八卦，说些学校里劲爆的尚未传播出去的小道消息。

**“你知道吗，托马斯和雪莉好上了！我那天看到他们一起去电影院，还挽着胳膊出来。”**

**“怎么可能，我听说他……甩另一边，你懂我的意思吧？”**

他们对小声交谈有什么误解？

**“你从哪里听说的？”**

**“汤米和我说的，他那天在托马斯的包里发现了《花花公子》……还折了页，他肯定是看过了啊。”**

兄弟姐妹们，不要告诉我你们没想过瞟一眼，而且里面性感的美女也不少（我可是阅“书”无数），就是我父亲都会好奇地翻开（然后摘掉精装《圣经》的外皮，把它扔进垃圾桶——这当然是镇上某个天才捣蛋鬼的恶作剧）！

**“那杂志好贵哦。”**

**“可不是吗，我没想到托马斯有这么多零花钱。”**

如果是真的，那八成是他父亲的。我曾经和托马斯在科学课上做过同桌，他连男性有两个睾丸都不知道： **“什么，我以为那是一个啊？你怎么分得清左右的？”** 他甚至还一本正经地邀请我去卫生间看一看他的，被我婉言拒绝了，不是如此被发现了我估计在整个学校里又多了一个“变态”的称呼。我已经厌倦社会性死亡了。

**“我看汤米才是，他课上总是目不转睛地盯着托马斯，有次被我逮到了，他说他在看凯特琳……”**

我脸红了，你完全能想象为什么。因为这有些类似（但更加高明）的套路和那个被无意牵连进来的我根本不认识的女孩的名字。我本该觉得羞辱，但他们提及她的瞬间，我只想到了你的脚踝，你干净、白皙、能隐隐看到皮肤下血管的、形状好看的脚踝。在我开始跟踪你之前我还没有意识到这点，而这个发现很糟糕，让我每天回到床上看着你的时候就忍不住想起这些。

你怎么可能忘记，在留堂之前的几天，底特律又下了雨，我们回家的路上很泥泞，鞋子也就顺理成章地沾了很多泥水。我们到后院去找那个该换掉的水管冲洗，通常情况下都是我拿着它的（大家都觉得我适合做这种活），你也默许了，等待着我放水出来，可是我没有这么做，你等了好一会才迟疑地问我。

“又坏了吗？”

不，它没坏，是我坏了。我看着你，想在这种令人难受的潮湿、冰冷中拥抱你，亲吻你，然后就像那天在湖上，我们找个没人知道的小角落亲密，我会给你口交，责备你忽略我，而你不会像现在这样礼貌，你该说我罪有应得，然后说，我们一起堕落也没关系。

我只能是坏掉了才会幻想这一切。

“嗯，坏了。”

然后我打开水管，让水滋了你一身。

你闭着眼颤抖了几下，清水顺着你的身体往下流，流过你欲望所在的地方；当它们到了小腿时，你突然弯下腰脱掉了你的鞋子，露出了你的脚，我感觉自己一下子膨胀了起来，莫名其妙的热量充满了全身。

你看着我的样子意味着你已经发现我满脸通红，然后你露出了一个笑容，我以为你是要引诱我，但你只是向我伸出了脚，跟我说，“那你把我的脚冲干净吧。”

我都对你做了什么啊，你为什么还要这样！

我恨你永远原谅我的大度。别原谅我，我想，你不许原谅我，更不许摆出毫不在意的姿态。难道你不知道我成天捣乱是为了什么吗？我想让你变得不同，别再温柔了，我不想让你像面对其余整个世界那样面对我，我和他们不一样。

可无论我多么咬牙切齿，我还是照做了，看着你美丽的脚上的污泥被洗去，然后它甩了甩水，踩上那双穿了好几年的灰色的帆布鞋，和像它一样美丽的主人一起回到屋里去了。

“操你。”我在你身后说，因为怕你听到而说得很轻，然后我转过身背对着我们的房子，按着裆部的位置，因为它正昂扬到让我感到疼痛。

后来我在浴室里洗澡时想着你撸了一发，荒唐的是你就在隔着一层浴帘的地方刷鞋。我甚至不知道我哪里来的胆子这么做，意淫的对象就在两米外，我却试图一声不吭地在你旁边撸管，我管不住自己的喉咙的，它发出了很可怕的声音，水流声绝对盖不过它们，在我释放的时候我才意识到，我们在互相赌气。

我故意给你看我的欲望，而你故意选择视而不见。

你在温柔地对我生气，用只有你能做到的方式。

于是我又脑子一热，把浴帘拉开了，让你看我勃起的阴茎，把这个事实狠狠拍在你的脸上，告诉你别装了，我就是因为你勃起了，还能怎样？而且你那天在湖上还像个饥渴的娼妓一样把它口到射了，怎么，你想反驳吗？

可你连看都没看一眼，把鞋放到水盆里直接端走转身离开了浴室。

我觉得直到我做了这个疯狂的举动前，你都是享受的，你怎么可能不知道我在手淫，又怎么可能对我手淫时所想的对象一无所知？你享受我是渴望你的，享受我想要你却得不到的痛苦。原来你爱看我受苦，无数次父亲在惩罚我的时候，你都是乐在其中的，你一点都不心疼我，反而很兴奋，因为你从第一次感到快乐的时候，就已经意识到，这些幼稚的行为的根源都是你，因为我幼稚又沉默的爱；可是当我说出来了，你又尽力地逃跑。所以我说对了，你是披着天使外皮的魔鬼，比纯粹的魔鬼更加可恨。

我想着你离开的时候，并没有意识到你来了。你不仅来了，还带着散发着诱人奶香的曲奇，我早该想到那么轻的关门声只有你才能做到。

你好像和其他人一样忽略了我，甚至像那天在浴室里一样都没看我，就把曲奇送到那群陌生人面前（你知不知道他们背后怎么议论你！说你是个伪善的教徒；我甚至同意上帝的追随者中不乏这种人，但你绝对不是伪善的那一类，即使你的确背叛了祂，因为你亲吻了我）。

“是我母亲做的，希望这段时间里丹尼没有冒犯你们。”

被冒犯的是我好吗？

我翻了个白眼，没好气地削掉了很大一块木头。

你和他们寒暄了一阵子，留我在角落里生闷气，等到我已经想要打破规矩、起身离开你才在这个恰到好处的时间来到我身边。

“你想干嘛？”

“你是我弟弟，你不允许我关心你吗？”

“哦，你想起来了啊？”

“你在生我的气。”

“生所有人的。”

“尤其是生我的。”你可真聪明。

“你非得这么说那我就不否认了。”

你笑了笑，然后从你的挎包里拿出了另外一个小盒。

“这是什么？”其实按照味道不难猜，但我就是想问。

“是我烤的。”你说，把盒子放在你的大腿上，用双手把盖子打开，好像在拆一个生日礼物那样充满了神秘感，眼中的光真是美丽，我愤怒失落的心又动了起来，剧烈且真诚。

里面整整齐齐地摆着七个小船形状的巧克力曲奇，上面还撒了我对其有着狂热喜爱的椰子沫。你把它们做得很完美，比镇上面包店的师傅都好。这一切像对那个午后的歉意，可是该说“对不起”的不是我吗？是我结束了那美好的一切，把我们拉回了这无聊又苍白的现实。

“哦，那烤得挺好的啊。”听听这说的是什么蠢话。

“是给你烤的。”

“有什么特别之处吗？”这不明摆着吗？

你在和我分享仅仅只有我们两个人知道的秘密。

“我留了一些东西在上面。”

也许你在说椰子沫，可是我希望是你的吻、是你的气息，或者更抽象一点，你把你对我的爱也留在了上面；或者更恶心一点，你把你的唾液、甚至是你的精液留在了上面。

“留了什么？”

“你最喜欢的。”果然如此！

我真的很想把它们抓起来塞进嘴里，一是我真的很饿，二是它们是你做的，三是我生气，可是我又爱你，我想一边吃一边哭，然后吻你说，“好吧，我原谅你了！”

但是我不能这么做，我不能吻你，也不能说“我爱你”，于是便第一次搞砸了你试图和我和解的尝试。我扬起的手差点把你精心准备的曲奇打翻了，我有点害怕，干脆离开了教室，像个逃兵那样狼狈，在学校的卫生间里待着直到留堂结束的铃声响起。

巡视老师没有问起我，或许你留在那里收拾你不懂事的弟弟的烂摊子。我回到教室的时候只剩下你坐在角落了，夕阳照在你身上真的太美丽了，我那时候想，即使你是魔鬼又怎样呢，我爱你，并不是因为你是天使才这样做。

我有些扭捏地蹭到了你身边，想说些真诚的抱歉的话：“抱歉我糟蹋了你的心意”、“抱歉我让你出糗”、“抱歉我这么跑掉还没回来”、“抱歉”、“抱歉”……我最后在你耳边憋出了一句很没诚意的“对不起”，但你叹了口气，只是说：“丹尼，该回家了，爸妈在等呢。”

我们又这样沉默了很久，走到那个没人的乡间小路时我拉住了你，问你曲奇凉了没有。

“当然凉了啊，拿到这里的时候就不怎么热了。”

“那我不能糟蹋你的心意吧。”

“你这话是不是说得有点太迟了？”

你听起来有些生气了，而我异常得高兴，甚至想拉着你的手在路上转圈。

“什么都不迟。”

我拽着你走到我很熟悉的那个小土坡边坐下，把地理课用的地图铺下来当作廉价的野餐垫，你还是和我说：“很晚了，丹尼，再不回去就该天黑了。”

你是个骗子，你这么说，却没有要走，也没有反抗我这一切疯狂的举动。

我当然没有碰那盒曲奇，而是跪在垫子上亲吻了你，充分利用着太阳下山的阴影的机会把它变得深入、色情，我趁机摸着你的裆部，不管是不是因为我刻意的挑逗，但是你的确产生了反应。你被我摸得有些抗拒，对于我发现你欲望感到惊慌失措，于是我拉着你的手让它摸着我同样激动起来的下身，在这种诡异的互相抚摸中我听到我们都发出了喘息声。

“我……我洗了澡。”

你在我吻起你的脖子时说道，而我那个时候已经开始解开你的裤子。

“我们得快点。”你喘着，充满性欲，捏着我的后颈，把腿张得更开，好让我的脑袋能够蹭过去。

我含住了你，为了你的请求想要尽可能快得把你口到完全硬起来，而你又从波澜不惊的样子变得如此销魂，身体因为我的舌头而抖得很厉害，靠在坡面也止不住那些愉悦刺激出来的抽搐。我不可能有如此精湛的技术，唯一的答案是你憋得太久了，我想问你为什么这样对自己，可是那个时候让你射精的想法胜过了一切。

我们把精液留在了那个土坡上，我一边吻你的下面一边帮你提上裤子，还和你讲了托马斯那家伙的变态的邀请，你当时侧躺在坡上的样子像极了晚上在床上那样，充满安全感和我有些害怕又无比期待的爱意。

“那是因为他的确只有一个。”

“你怎么知道？”

“有一次我没忍住瞟了一眼。”

“在卫生间？”

“嗯。”

“你不像是那种会乱看的人。”

你只是笑，没有回答我，直到我回过味来，和你说：“不可能。”

“你不知道。”

“怎么可能？什么时候？”

“很久以前。”

“你可真行。”

“我只是看了那一眼，你不要误解我。”

阴影已经侵占了你半张脸。

“那你什么时候想要我的？”

“不告诉你。”

“为什么？”

“因为你把我花了好久做的曲奇都毁了。”

它们就待在一边，在盒子中粉碎了。

“你再做一次我保证我一个都不会剩下。”

你坐了起来，凑过来又给了我一个难忘的轻吻。

“回家再说吧。”

回家的意义在何处呢？在那里，我不能像这样亲吻你，也不能带着爱欲抚摸你，更不能进入你、让你为我销魂，在迷乱中射精，高潮时喊我的名字。

当晚我难以入睡，在床上辗转反侧，不仅仅是因为明明你就在一边是唾手可得的却无法触碰你的疼痛，更是因为情感上的失落，我想我永远也说不出那句“我爱你”，我害怕激情过后因为深情导致的冷却，我绝对不会这么做，这代价太大了。

后半夜我几近入睡，在朦胧中想起你的柔软，于是开始无意识（或许我也是故意的）地呢喃你的名字，直到我感觉到一只如此熟悉的手摸进了我的被子中。

我没有被惊吓到，反而好像在期待着这一刻，我让你抚摸我，伸进我的裤子里去逗弄我早已因为思念而有了一些反应的阴茎。我不知道那是不是梦，睁开眼睛的时候你如此真实，在我枕边呼吸着——带着欲望，你舔着我的下巴说好想要我，把一条腿跨在我的腰上。我伸手去摸的时候发现你下身什么都没有穿，被你的吻骚弄得我更肆无忌惮地去爱抚你那些秘密的地方，甚至像那天在湖上一样伸进去，一根接着一根的手指，而你如此细碎的呼吸让我心都化了。

我说，让我进入你。

你撸动着我坚硬得像石头的欲望回答我，那就进来吧。说罢，你握着它，好像做了几百次那样娴熟，让它对准你已经被撑大的后穴，让它一点点碾压着你进去。

你里面好窄。我贴着你的锁骨嘟囔着，感受到你身体的升温，又觉得自己这样的评论不合时宜。

但你会让它变松的，对吗？

我想就是这一刻让我意识到我真的在做梦，因为无论如何，在任何情况下你都绝对说不出这样淫荡、诱惑的话，但我没选择醒来，而是在幻梦中把你压在床上又深又用力地进入、拔出，像虚幻的你说的那样，我把你的后面变得又松又湿，浑身的汗液把我的床单都弄得狼藉一片。最终我把你操到高潮了，你的身体像傍晚那样抖动着，声音大得只有在梦里才不会被父母发现，我甚至能看到你眼睛翻起，那种沉醉得失去自我的样子，脑子里只有我这唯一的一个存在，只记得念我的名字，并且毫不掩饰对我肮脏的欲望，饥渴地配合我对你的入侵，请求我射在你的里面，堕落得永远得不到上帝的原谅。

梦境与现实的间隙中，我意识到我在这两个维度都射精了，在我从梦境中睡去再缓缓回到现实中时，我去看房间的另一面，你正躺在那里安稳地睡着，没有了紧皱的眉头，如此干净、温柔的你，我多爱你啊，甚至为我刚刚在梦中玷污了你而感到羞愧。

我清理了裤子里的污浊，然后走到你身边跪下来。你察觉到我的到来，带着美梦初醒的可爱哼声睁开了眼，似乎疲惫又满足。

“早上好。”你很自然地搭在了我的手上，并且因为困意又闭上了眼。

“早上好。”我说，将头靠在你的身子上。

“你做了什么噩梦吗？”你问我，用那只手抚摸着我还带着汗液的额头。

“没有，是个美梦。”

“真好。”你的声音哑了一下，在我听起来是极为美丽的，“我也做了一个不错的梦。”

“是什么？”

你坐了起来，头发还有些凌乱，可是在还没亮起的晨色中你更是无暇的。

“几点了？”

“离他们醒至少还有半小时。”

我们好像重拾了那种在子宫里作为一个的天生默契，我不知道自己为什么会站起来，只觉得这是必要的，然后我看到你冲我笑，露出整齐的牙齿，而那颗有些顽皮的虎牙简直令你更加诱人了，你倾过身子来告诉我：

“那我可以现在就演给你看。”

当你拉下我的裤子看到那些残留的液体时，一定猜测出了我那色情无比的梦境。

“我怎么样？”你吻着我刚刚才软了一些的欲望，不过我很清楚你很快就会让它再此硬起来，并且这一次，它是更加真实的。

“棒极了。”我仰起头去享受你的服侍，眼前又浮现出梦里你痴醉的样子。

你没再说话，安静的菲利普斯小屋里只有四个人的呼吸声和一些怪异的水声，直到某个时刻，天似乎更亮了，我发出了声音，而你吻着我的顶端几乎吞下了所有。

在回到床上前，我和你舌吻，在口中分享我的精液。

我和你说，你想以后也这么做吗？

你注视着我，每周五早晨怎么样？

但那天你不是还要去和父亲传教吗？

你那个时候笑了，我分不清那是罪恶还是纯洁的。

我知道。

-tbc-


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “接下来会发生什么呢？十五岁的我毫无头绪，可是一切早已注定了，我无法永远拥有你，像这个过去的夏天，和接下来即将发生的夏天，我在湖边的草地上终结了一切，毁了我们的家庭，毁了你和我。在你离开底特律之前，你都痛苦地假装你属于我。我知道这假装不是因为你不爱我，而是因为你享受这个最终不得不被现实击溃的假象。  
> “我吻了你，成百上千次，我抚摸过你，在你离开后我无数次在浴室中拥抱自己试图寻找你留下的气息。随后我意识到，我全身上下都是你的痕迹，我是你宽容的结果，你允许我对你发脾气、允许我一切洋洋得意又能够被简单破译的小诡计、允许我软弱地试图侮辱你、允许我说我恨你然后又吻你……允许我爱你，允许我比任何人都爱你，爱你胜过任何人、胜过万物。你纵容了我，所以我永远爱你，但你唯独没有允许我告诉你。  
> “我们谨慎而疯狂地相爱着。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 推荐配合bgm食用：  
> Revolving Door - Abel Korzeniowski

我们谨慎而疯狂地相爱着。

我们每天早晨会在所有人看不到的地方分享一个吻，偶尔像我们约定好的那个周五，我们会给对方口交，一开始我们说轮流来，可是最后变成了谁更硬谁被口，因为时间紧迫。大多数情况都是你为我口，有时候你会跪在我的床前，有时候你会比我更早醒来，在我还不清醒的时候摸进我的被子里，我们先是抱着亲吻，然后开始那些色情的抚摸。有的早上我会打赌和你说，今天一定你先硬起来，可是你什么都不说，时不时看着我而又低下头，用你那只捧过《圣经》的、本该圣洁的手来刺激你兄弟双腿间的欲望，而你的沉默就这么让我更快地勃起。

你似乎对这越来越熟练了，于是我一边被你摸得浑身颤抖不已，一边抓着你的肩膀吻你的脖子，用我被撩拨得忽高忽低的声音告诉你，我想操你。

可是甚至到了这个时候你也不言不语，不拒绝，不接受，和我充满激情地吻着，好像想用这种唾液的交流让我忘却更加期待的、更亲密的接触。我想问你为什么，可是我不想再像那个下午一样用几句话摔碎我们拥有的一切了，所以我也只是亲吻你，在快感到达顶峰的时候射精在你的手上（或是嘴里！我喜欢你舌头上满是我精液还张开嘴给我看的样子）。

除了这些时候，我们都和大家从前印象中的那对双子一样。我负责闯祸、招惹一些不该招惹的人；你负责收拾我的烂摊子、说尽一切好话让他们原谅我的莽撞和幼稚。（对父母而言）好的方面是，我竟然表现得比以前更加虔诚了。在我们七八岁的时候母亲就已经看出我难以真诚地信仰上帝：我在她的眼皮子下监督着一个下午都背不来几行的《圣经》内容，在唱诗班一而再再而三地故意走音，甚至在婚礼上做祭坛男童时在牧师说到“愿主保佑你们的婚姻”时当众翻白眼……如此事例多至用《新约》相同的字数来讲述都不一定能说完，而父母终于也不再逼迫我，你我都不会忘记在十三岁的时候，父亲拿着扫帚打了我的屁股，第一次当着他的双胞胎爆了粗口。“天杀的，丹尼尔·菲利普斯！你就是装也要装得像个样子！（Goddamn it, Daniel Philipps! Fake your piety in a better way!）”

我那些劣质的伪装现在终于变得像样起来了，餐前的祈祷不再局促扭捏，睡前也会乖乖向上帝报告我一天的行踪，甚至是周末我都会和你们去做礼拜了。母亲以为我是从那次的斗殴中开窍了，明白了上帝对我们醒悟的祈福，变得就像你一样——但我知道你和他们心目中的形象是完全不同的，只有我一个人知晓，就像也只有你一个人清楚为什么我会突然听话起来，因为我只是想以光明正大的理由多摸一会儿你的手。

那次在山坡上的冰释前嫌让一切都轻松起来，虽然偶尔我还会嫉妒那些和你走得很近的家伙，但是我也如释重负，因为他们绝对不会像我那样和你亲密，永远——这是我们一起出生的优越性，现在像是一种怪异的回溯，我们又无法和彼此分开了：当我们回到家找到一个隐蔽的地方时会无法自拔、如胶似漆地拥抱、亲吻对方，并且什么话都不用说。

我想我爱你。我爱父母说出你的名字时的骄傲，爱那些学校同龄人对你的赞赏与爱慕，爱你在新年聚会上有些不太协调的舞姿，爱那些下午来到家里瞥着眼看你却又得不到你的家伙们……就像我同样爱你和我的相同，爱你的彬彬有礼，爱你的听话懂事，爱你比我分享了更多父母的喜爱，爱你在学校里和别人交谈时如此克制却无比迷人的笑声……我爱你，我爱你的双眼，我爱你的身体，我爱你的声音，我爱你的动作，你的注视、你的颤抖、你的风姿……你让我意识到我完全可以爱上我自己，只要我假装，装得够像，我能够爱上和我一模一样的存在，完全理解才能完全奉献，我毫无保留地爱着你就像我终于与自己和解。我向我自己承认了这份爱，我爱你，我多么爱你啊，我爱你成为了我的欲望，成为了我的罪恶，成为了我的主；有时候我不能再爱你，甚至相信你早已对和我一起掉入地狱做好了十足的心理准备。

我的热情一点都没有放在那些该有的信仰上，但为了维持这种和谐的现状，我还是硬着头皮把那些枯燥的内容都看了下去，等到这灾难过去，我就去细细观察你，在伸手不见五指的深夜或是朦胧的清晨里抚摸你身体的每一部分。我们开始了很奇怪、甚至有些下流的游戏，当你吻我的时候，我就要用手指去摸你同样的部位，有时候会反过来，我摸哪里你就要吻哪里，两个愚蠢的、背负着罪恶的傻孩子挤在小木床上的被子里做这种可笑的事，吻了又吻，摸了又摸，周末的时候也许都要折腾到天亮。我掀开被子，看着你赤裸的身体，而你一只胳膊撑在床上抵着脸望向我说：

“你最喜欢哪里？”

“哪里都喜欢。”

“这不是个答案。”

我真是爱死了你带着困意的声音，就像我们可能翻云覆雨之后那样的令人安心的疲倦。

“你非要我挑啊。”

“你也可以随便选一个。”

那我可不会错过这个机会，我把你紧紧抱住，凭着我力气大把挤得你整个人都缩在我怀里，然后我那恶魔般的手就摸向了你的脚心，恶劣地给你挠起痒痒来，问你说，怎么样，是不是很不错？

你在我怀里挣扎着，发出有些失态但是依然很克制的笑声，说我真是个讨厌鬼，而我依然乐此不疲地在这晨光才刚刚露出一点的时刻折磨着你，看着你在我的掌控下动弹不得，后来我意识到是因为我想感受你的抽搐，想那样是不是就像在做爱，你求来的答案让你同时痛苦并且快乐。

我没多会儿就不再挠了，抓着你有些苍白、甚至可以看得见血管的脚踝亲吻，然后我慢慢地吻上去，吻到你的双腿间，强硬地跟你说这次我来。

我喜欢你那些出自本能又毫无意识的肢体动作，在感觉来了的时候，你不像我那样那么容易被性快感撼动，把一切失控都表达得更隐忍：比如你那胡乱摸着我头发的手，渐渐夹住我肩膀的腿，还有微微蜷起来的脚趾，似有似无的呼吸比放纵的叫喊更加醉人。

那天早上我阻止了你的高潮，因为如此了解你的身体，我在你想释放的前一秒松口按住了你的顶端，然后攀上来看着无比煎熬却依旧保持沉默的你问，想不想射？

你点点头，额头上满是汗液。

知道怎么样我才会让你射吗？

“告诉我。”

你的声音是颤抖的。

“不许再在卫生间偷看别的男生的屌。”

你笑了，像是听了无比荒唐的笑话，你抬起无力的双手勾住我的脖子，说，丹尼，你真是可爱。

我应该觉得被冒犯了才对，我怎么听不出来你是在笑话我的多思呢，可你的每句话都像是真诚的赞美，在我知道你对上帝的虚伪之后。

“如果你觉得我可爱就不要再这样做了。”

“你嫉妒了吗？”

“没有。”

“看看你的脸红得，你嫉妒了。”

“你爱怎么想就怎么想吧。”

“放开我吧。”

“我不想。”

“你不要折磨我，我们一会还得去教堂的。”

“让上帝看看你的落魄样不是挺好的？”

“上帝不会来救我们的，你不是也清楚吗？”

我慢慢地放开你，感觉到手上有温热的液体流了下来，而你闭上眼发出一声喘息。

“你这个伪教徒真让我吃惊。”

“你不也是？”

你坐起来，不紧不慢地穿好了睡衣。

“没你这么恶劣。”

“都一样而已。”你并没有看我，“难道上帝会因为我演得更投入而对我罪加一等吗？”

“我会。”

“现在你又乐意做审判者了。”

“你也可以审判我。”

“罪人审判罪人像是一出闹剧。”

“没人审判上帝。”

“上帝也不会只爱一个人。”

“你猜怎么着？要是我审判你，我就审判你太虚伪，虚伪的爱比真实的恨更卑劣。”

我跟你坦白，拉着你不让你离开我的床。

“虚伪的恨比虚伪的爱更难，你在这点上理应比我更高一筹。”

“你什么意思？”

“夸你厉害呢。”

你刮了刮我的鼻子，逃回你的领地时的样子让我想起那个无法被忘却的夏日，而紧接着到来的就是屋外逼近的脚步声。在你离开底特律前，我一直都觉得那很可怕，甚至常常做关于它的噩梦，梦见我们在湖上的亲密，好似巨人一般的父母遮天蔽日地出现，然后按着我们的头把我们从人间扔下去。 **我们在坠落** **（** **Nous tombons** **）** 。

是你帮我复习法语时教会我这个单词的，你说它很简单又很有趣，具有一切随意的悲凉感（casual melancholy）。

 **“坠落，** **‘Le soleil tombe.’** **太阳正掉下来。”**

我把窗帘拉上。

 **“** **跌倒，** **‘Je tomberais aux genoux de mon amour.’** **我在爱人面前跌倒。** **”**

我跑到床上抱紧你。

**“陷入，** **‘Tu tomberas dans l’amour.’** **你即将陷入爱恋。”**

你给我一个吻。

**“** **死亡，** **‘…et il est tombé pour son désir.’** **而** **他已为他的欲望而死。** **”**

我扒光你那件还没来得及换下的教士服。

**“** **结束了，** **‘Le rêve est finalement tombé.’** **梦境终将结束了。** **”**

我在你的身体里发泄我的欲望。

法语中说“算了”，不说让它走吧（let it go），他们说，让它坠落吧（laissez tomber）。

**Laissez tomber !**

我谨慎而疯狂地爱着你。

我们还没有被发现过，除了那些早晨，我们几乎从来没有试图打破规矩去触碰对方，这是我第一次如此守规矩，因为我是如此害怕失去你，害怕他们发现我们，把我们分开，把你从我手中夺走，把我从你的手中夺走。你似乎对这些并不像我那样患得患失，还过着和以前没什么区别的生活，若无其事地和（我知道明显对你有意思的）女生攀谈，给她们讲题、讲万能的上帝那一套（我后来想，如果不是你她们一定听不下去——或许她们也根本没在听——所以传教士还应样貌俊美，不，他们应该还要会说法语）。你这样做，是逼着我也若无其事地对待这一切，你要我明明已经嫉妒得眼红却还要装作不以为然。有一次我对你说，你能不能别对谁都这么好，好像我什么都不是一样。你笑着（一如既往！），告诉我不必被这些困扰。

哦，当然没什么可困扰的！每周五早上爬上你的床还给你口的人在外面装得像个单纯的处男！

我从不知道你是怎么想的，我只知道每次听到你在洗浴的水声时，我都会性致盎然，假装若无其事地坐在客厅里听着不远处隐隐的水声，想象你的裸体（在湖上那天之后我几乎再也没有见过），想象你抚摸自己的姿态，你会不会也在想着我的时候手淫？爱抚你的阴茎就像你亲吻我的那样温柔，甚至是在自我取悦的时候幻想我就在你身边，你是不是也渴望有一天我们真的到达了那步，不仅仅是嘴上的取悦，而是完全融为一体的结合？

有一次我破了规矩，在父母离开的时候找到了你。你那个时候在浴室，我在门外脱下自己的所有衣物，悄悄地推开我们之间两道阻碍的第一个——我想那个时候你已经意识到我贸然的闯入，但你没有做出任何举动去阻止我。我站在浴帘外面听着水冲洗在你身上的声音，想象里出现了你对我而言完美且永远充满诱惑力的身体，水流声宛如永不停止的亲吻。我从来没有想要对着你手淫，更不会想在你不知情的情况下把你当作我泄欲的对象，但是我觉得你一直默许了我的存在，知道我在隔着那层薄薄的浴帘外渴望你几乎到发疯，于是我也默契地感受到了你的想法，终于伸出我的手去触碰自己，爱抚它、刺激它就像你能做到的那样。我对着看不到的你用力地呼吸，浑身发热出汗，双腿发软。在我跪下来的半分钟后，你拉开我们间仅剩的阻隔，有些居高临下地望着我，我上前亲吻你的下身，然后含住了你的阴茎开始给你口交。你抚摸着我的头什么都没说，在你还没完全硬起来时你无声地暗示我走进来。我们两个坐在那个对于我们两个来说已经有些拥挤的浴缸里，你叉开腿让我继续给你的服侍，因为快感袭来的不自控而抓住了浴帘，呢喃着一些色情的话语，叫我更用力一点，而我感受到了你蹭在我腰间的脚趾的蜷曲。

我那次是完全主动的，而你似乎却因为那不是一个周五早上而变得如此被动，没有试图用相同的触摸来回应我，只是纵容我在一个规定外的时间中占有你的身体。我吻你、亲你最隐私的地方，射精到你的身上又让你为我释放，我用我的手指进入你，你却只是在我紧紧贴在你身上的时候发出令我无比向往的轻声喘息，抚摸着我的后背叫我“丹”，用仰起头翻白双眼的方式告诉我你对我同样强烈的乞求被满足的渴望。

我当时硬得疼痛不止，舔着你的耳朵说要不要更多，要不要——要不要我真的进来，你却只是搂着我的脖子用双腿夹紧我的身体说你已经被取悦了，以及父母快回来了，我们不能冒这个险。为了不让我沮丧，你还是在和我额头相贴的时候告诉我，你真的也很渴望那一刻的到来。

那天父母过了很久才到家，我们冲洗后回到床上你也没给我任何暗示，我在被子里抚摸你，你被我压在身下看着我什么都没说。我的手指还能在你的后穴自由无阻地抽插，你不时地闭眼笑起来，说你真的很喜欢我的手指。每一秒我都煎熬着，想要再次提出那个提议，但你已经表态了，我实际上无法再推进一步，只是依着你的欲望在父母到家前半个小时时又用手把你操到了高潮一次。

“你真的很松，太逊了。”我说。

“是你干的。”你点点头，握着我的手腕帮我更快找到你里面敏感的部位。

“我会一直这么干。”我低头吻你，“用哪里都是一样。”

你有没有一次在我提议起那大胆的想法的时候想回答我说，“那让我们脱光了来吧”；而你也会很乐意答应我无耻的要求，让我看着你玩弄自己，像一些色情杂志里描述的那样： **“在你的爱人面前爱抚自己吧！他会将这视作一场珍贵的演出”** ，让我见证你望着我自慰直到不能自已地射精，精疲力竭地半躺下来，等待着我到你面前去抱着你亲吻，说“我爱你”？

但你从来没有一次允许过我，我只好用亲吻来表达这些，逮到一个机会就这么做，即使风险巨大也会迎难而上。我看到你明明也是想要的，你迷离的双眼和充满欲望的呼吸都证明了这一点，却始终不肯让步。

在一次社区开的慈善拍卖上，你为大家做了很多曲奇，一直忙碌着而忽略了我。我看着你在家里和街区小道的来回穿梭，终于找到一个家中清静的机会拦住了你，在烤箱旁边吻你——实际上是舔你的舌头，那样子真的是色情无比，你却也和我一样这么做，不再轻吻我，而是跟着我一样舌头交缠，连你穿着有些厚重的围裙时我都能感受到你身体的柔软。

烤箱的定时响起时我们才放开，我说我好想你，你则沉默着把曲奇拿了出来，让我吃第一个，说了让我立马满脸通红的话。

“你永远都是第一个。”

第一个像情人那样吻你、想你、抚摸你、爱你的人，对吗？我甚至比父母还更早地爱你，在母亲的子宫里和你依靠着，我对你的思念从我们各自有了意义时就已经开始了，那时候他们还以为我们是一个。

嫉妒心发作的时候总是毫无理由的，我跟着你出去，和那些比我小很多的小孩抢曲奇吃，还嚼得很响，宛如挑衅。轮到最后一个小个子也是这样，但你打掉了我伸向饼干的魔爪并瞪了我一眼。你把曲奇留给了他后，又与我彼此凝视了一阵，在我以为这是要深情的时候，你却用盘子轻轻打了我一下。

“别这么不懂事。”

你刚听起来还是很像母亲，但是紧接着的那个笑容告诉我不是这样。当晚我们果不其然又在床上做了起来，是我主动爬上来的，你也没拒绝。你表现得很温顺，在我故意恶劣地质问你对别人的好意的时候，你都附和我说你错了，你会好好补偿我。

“因为我是只属于你的，从头到脚。”

你这话听起来真是动人，可是我明白你这么说只是为了让我开心，或者安心，我知道我从来没有真正地在身体层面上完全拥有过你一次。

最贴近的那一次你在冬天快来的一个周六感冒了，所以爸妈去拜访镇上的另一位牧师而没有带上你。我因为又一次做了有关你的春梦而疲惫地沉睡在梦里，你则是去淋了个浴，当我醒来的时候你正坐在床边擦着那你头美丽的金发（我就是觉得你的更好看），洗发香波的味道传了过来，我睁开眼正看到你健壮白皙的腿，看到它们通向我无比渴望的那个地方，一瞬间就来了欲望。

我当时躺在床上，感觉自己想要立刻跳下床去扒开你的腿给你口，可是身体却完全地麻了，浑身上下的热源都集中在那一个羞耻的地方，而它像发着什么诡异的电波一样麻痹着我的全身。我死死盯着你的样子一定把你吓到了，你把毛巾放了下来，迟疑了一下才说道：“你醒了，想吃点什么吗？”

我很确定你说的是早餐，可是我不得不往色情的那方面去想。

“你要知道，你过来碰我一下我可能就死了。”

“嗯？”

“我想给你口。”

“我感冒了。”

“我不在乎。”

“我可在乎。”

“你在乎什么？”

“你会感冒的。”

“那又怎样？”

我掀开被子，走到你面前。

正处回春的尾声，外面下了一场夹杂着雪花的雨，寒意透过门缝漏了进来，我感觉我在发抖，可是靠近你的时候又那么温暖，这些凝结的水分好像把我们和外面的整个世界也都隔绝了，让我想起那个悲剧的上午，我想重演那一切的心情是无比急迫的，表现到身上却只是坐在你床上的不安。

你当时似乎还在犹豫是否应该触碰我，而我大概像受了委屈可怜兮兮地望着你，才终于引诱你伸出手去整理我睡后凌乱的头发。指尖滑过我的侧脸时，我想起你的画，你在想象中描绘过我，此时此刻是正在试图记住我的特征吗？

我不自觉地闭上了眼，如此纯洁的抚摸都让我欲火焚身，随后我握住你的手，让你继续这样探索我的轮廓。当你抚摸我的眼睛时，我会闭上它们，让你知道我熟睡时想你的样子；当你抚摸我的鼻子时，我会用力地吸几下，让你知道我多么依恋你的气息；当你抚摸我的嘴巴时，我会张开它，让你知道我在你身边时无法冷静下的呼吸；当你的手继续向下抚摸我的躯体时，我会随着你手指的移动颤抖，告诉你我身体的每一寸都在渴望你……终于你摸到了我已经硬得发痛的双腿间，你似乎被我对你的性欲吓到了，却又摸了它一下又一下，用自言自语的口吻，甚至也不去看我，说：“你好硬。”

我想我的喘气声是很好的回答了，像匹饿了三天三夜的猛兽一样把你扑倒在床上亲吻，你用你的双腿夹着我的身体，随着我的吻动着自己的身体，配合我、迎合我。

在这乱了套的亲密之中，我问你，你有梦见过我操你吗？

你不得不诚实，你说梦见过。

梦见过几次？

好多次。

今天梦见了吗？

你不回答，身体却升温了，我和你亲肤相贴，又怎么能毫无察觉。

你梦见了。

我揉着你欲望更柔软的地方，看着你如同被捕的猎物一样望着我。

你去洗澡是不是因为你射了？

你舔了一下嘴唇，说是，射得裤子里都是，必须得清理掉。

我就在你身边，你可以叫醒我，我们可以做。

不行……

怎么不行？

我感冒了。

可是你想吗？

你抿着嘴不说话。

别说谎话。

“我想。”你好像在说悄悄话，抓着我的胳膊像是祈求我停下，“可是我们要等等……”

“等到什么时候？”

“我不知道。”

“你觉得这很好玩吗？”

“没有。”

“你要把我折磨死才算满足吗？”

“不是这样的。”

我一直后悔我那天的做法，借着你感冒萎靡的弱势就在你的床上把你扒了个精光，你也没反抗我，没有说“不”、没有说“别这样丹尼， **别把一切变得更糟糕** ”，你只是任由我毫不理智、如此混蛋地在这唯一只属于你的这小小的领地上侮辱了你，在我脱下裤子的时候我看着你被我按在床上温顺又难过的样子才清醒过来，停下了已经握住我膨胀欲望的手，重新穿好裤子抱着你躺了下来，闭着眼等着那段热潮过去，然后才敢再次睁眼看着你，说我很抱歉，不该做这种混蛋的事情。

没事。你把额头贴在我的下巴上

“我能理解。”

理解哪一部分？是我的欲望，还是我的愤怒——还是你理解，我多么爱你？

我把被子拉上来盖住我们的身体，搂着你亲吻，吻得越深，情况就愈发失控，我们紧紧抱着彼此，几乎喘不过来气，但是谁都没有松开。一切好像回到了最初的时候，那个把我们分开的选择被参透了，我想和你回到最原始的时候，如今想要与你合二为一的渴望就像那时我的卵多么不愿意和你的卵分开一样强烈。我发了疯似的想要和你做爱、进入你的想法都来自于这个被分裂的遗憾——你我本该是一个，所以我想回去，复原你，变成你，爱你。

你默许了我的痛苦，让我隔着一层衣服顶着你的下体，进行一场完全没有深入的模拟做爱。你看起来那么像我已经在你身体里一样，激动地发抖，眼中是迷离深情的爱意，连张着嘴发出的呻吟声也和梦里那么相像，下体的煎熬都被伪装成了不存在的快感。我用手摸着你那个潮湿的穴口，闭着眼说，“你里面好窄。”

我以为你会说什么纠正我的话，可你只是紧紧抱着我，把整个房间里的寒冷都驱散了，只剩下我们两个发热发烫的身体。你对着我的嘴呼吸着，好像我们濒临死亡，所以你在试图拯救我。闭眼后的漆黑一片让我只拥有你的温度和声音，我想那或许很像在子宫里时的感受，我们还看不清任何东西，被羊水包裹着，我隐隐听到了这个世界的呼唤，就像你也一样。

在我终于射出来的时候，我想说我爱你，爱你胜过世间万物。明明在后来那么多次的反思中我意识到我那时已经永远地爱你，可是十五岁的我竟然有了难得愚蠢的清醒，以为那是一个说爱太过轻浮的年纪，又因为对父母和外人可能发现的惧怕，这一句“我爱你”会显得像个承诺，而被中止后又是多么得唏嘘，所以我止住了，把我的爱意都吞了回去，然后我告诉你：

“我会等你。”

你喘着气，像哭后试图平息，过了良久再抬起头看我。

那么美，你那双我深爱的和我一样的蓝眼睛，是我另一半的灵魂，是我用了十五年才了解的真相，又用了另外十五年去忍受的现实。

我期待着什么回应，可是没有，你只是看着我，几乎有些呆滞，像是在思考，又像是忘却了一切那样，你想说什么呢？像我一样想说你爱我却又无法开口吗？

我等着你回答我，甚至要在你床上由于射精后的疲惫而睡去，在我几乎昏去的时候，我听到你的声音，你问我：“接下来会发生什么呢？”

接下来会发生什么呢？十五岁的我毫无头绪，可是一切早已注定了，我无法永远拥有你，像这个过去的夏天，和接下来即将发生的夏天，我在湖边的草地上终结了一切，毁了我们的家庭，毁了你和我。在你离开底特律之前，你都痛苦地假装你属于我。我知道这假装不是因为你不爱我，而是因为你享受这个最终不得不被现实击溃的假象。

我吻了你，成百上千次，我抚摸过你，在你离开后我无数次在浴室中拥抱自己试图寻找你留下的气息。随后我意识到，我全身上下都是你的痕迹，我是你宽容的结果，你允许我对你发脾气、允许我一切洋洋得意又能够被简单破译的小诡计、允许我软弱地试图侮辱你、允许我说我恨你然后又吻你……允许我爱你，允许我比任何人都爱你，爱你胜过任何人、胜过万物。你纵容了我，所以我永远爱你，但你唯独没有允许我告诉你。

我们谨慎而疯狂地相爱着，用亲吻和口交，用回避重点的情话，直到你三年后离开底特律，而我留下。

我想这是顽皮而不用功的后果，两张完全不同的成绩单让我们分隔了，你明明知道我无法走得更远，却执意去纽约。我没有向你哭闹，和父母一样嘱托你那些我根本不在乎的屁事，看你默不作声地收拾行李，好像要把你整个人都从我身边搬离，而我也一声不吭，变成了像你一样的哑巴，木木地坐在床上，等着你整顿好一切后去洗浴，在你把灯关掉的瞬间，我在黑暗和光明共存的片刻中对说你：

“操你。”

我不知道我有没有睡去，但你来了，赤身裸体地跑上了我的床，告诉我你准备好了。我那时真想掐死你之后自杀，我们一起来到这个世界，就应该一起死。可是我满腔怒火，背对着你泪流满面，却没有付诸实践。我舍不得让你死，我不可能用我抚摸你身体的那双手结束这身体中那颗心脏的跳动，我还想爱你，我想永远都爱你。

我转过身抱住你，亲吻你，你说你锁上了门。

我们下了床躺在毯子上，你把我的衣服脱光，我们用色情片里那个常常看到的动作给对方口，湿润彼此的穴口。你撕开安全套包装的声音都是令我心碎的，因为你每多做一步就离离开我更近，在黑暗里我们望着彼此，我想告诉你，我还不想和你做爱，能不能留下，可是我忍着痛什么都没说，看着你帮我把它戴上，然后跨坐在我的身上。

“做我。”你说。

我努力让自己不要那么快就失去自我，而你忍着销魂的叫声在我身上骑乘，你让我插得好深，我甚至觉得你的痛苦多于快感。你高潮的样子都和我梦中一模一样：你某一刻对我的完全痴迷，受我的摆布，哪怕我叫你留下你也一定会答应，但我不想毁了它，所以我保持缄默，只让你听到我被你取悦的声音，献出我一直为你保留的第一次真正的性高潮。我在哼声中叫出你的名字，你问我你是不是还是像之前那样松，我却只是充满怨恨地瞪着你。

你的高潮不久也来了，随后你从我身上下来，赤裸地和我抱在一起，手握着我那根即使释放了也无比痛苦的欲望，把上面残余的液体都舔干净。我在夜色中观察着你，恨你到想往你脸上啐唾沫骂你“忘恩负义的臭婊子”，爱你到只想轻轻吻你的胸口说“我永远爱你”。我抚摸你，用一种残忍的方式，抓挠着你的背部留下血痕，告诉你，带着它们和你那本沾了我精液的《圣经》滚去纽约，说你个骗子，你个伪教徒，你周五去传教，教别人和你一起信仰上帝，早上却在上帝眼皮底子下给你的亲兄弟吸老二还像个卖的一样舔精液，长得漂亮又听话，纽约一定有一大票人想干你。操你，操你，操你，操你，你个不要脸的婊子，你个混蛋。

你不为所动地听着我这一切肮脏、伤人、毫不尊重你的咒骂，看着我骂着却流了更多的眼泪。你亲吻我，我却撕咬你的嘴唇，我是你的产物，那我也要在你身上留下我的痕迹，我想要你遍体鳞伤地滚到纽约去，没人要你，只能回来找我，回来我们放弃一切地相爱。可是我知道这不可能，最终只能无能地哭泣，在短暂的沉默后告诉你，我要你操我。

你似乎早就料到这一点，一边用你带着血已经肿起来的嘴唇吻我，一边自己把安全措施准备好，你让我抬起腿把它们放在你的肩上，我看着你，你还有笑意，不知是对我无知的嘲笑还是纯粹的无奈，依然是充满柔情地抚摸我，耐心地给我做着疏通，用你的手指把我的后面扩得更宽，我希望你说些什么，安慰我吧，我奢望着，我的爱人，我的兄长，可是你没有这么做，用你的沉默亲吻我痛苦到四分五裂的灵魂，我却出乎意料地安静了下来，想起我们说过的话，意识到我自己的无理取闹：这三年的疯狂过去本来就什么都不该剩下，我原本根本不该知道你这样爱着我，是我那偶然的秘密揭露了你深藏已久的，我才有幸知晓，才有勇气吻你，碰你，甚至为了我的爱去诅咒你。

你进来了，我在被初次后入的疼痛中却感到了安心，因为你抱着我，我们互相进入，让我短暂地回到了我思念的生命起点，每一次抽插都像是即将分开的未成胚胎的我们，你要离开我，却又回来，恋恋不舍地甘愿与我同为一体。我因为全身酥软而失去控制，当我要叫得大声时，你便俯下身和我亲吻，把我危险的信号都吻去声音，并且插得更深。

我搂着你的脖子，在夏天的结尾感到冷气的渗入，痴醉又满足地和你说，我们变成一个了。

你吻着我的眼睛告诉我，我们一直是一个。

这是我唯一想听到的答案，而你这样了解我，因为我们一直都是一个。

别让我们分开。这是一句多么迟的请求啊。

我们永远都不分开。

我感觉到你在我体内剧烈抖动着，而这种颤抖的碰撞让我也更加迷失兴奋了，我跟随着你的高潮一起达到了顶峰，利用一个深入的亲吻来掩盖我们淫荡不已的喘息，嘴唇和舌头彼此交缠的声音甚至比我们进入彼此时的声音还要色情。

在你想要离开的时候，我抓住了你的手，告诉你，我想让你再待一会，你很包容我地同意了，我们侧躺下来，我望着你，你微闭着眼、指尖残留着精液的样子我永远记得，你是这样色情、淫荡的，又是无比纯洁、无暇的。

我问你，早上能不能还再做一次以前的（口交），你笑了笑，靠近我，按着我的腰部让你的阴茎在我体内顶得又深了一点。

也许你醒来我已经走了。

我不想让你走。

我不想离开你。

那你为什么要走？

又是同样的，你的笑容在我们的对话中渐渐瓦解了，你的眼中全是悲伤难过，忘记了一切，忘记你在我身体里，忘记要离开的事实，忘记我们如此相爱，即使我们从未开口澄清。

你又吻了我，而我很快结束了它，你对于它的短暂则表示出了失望。

**“为了一切。”**

我们整理好做爱后的一片狼藉便回到了各自的床上。我害怕睡着，更害怕一觉醒来你就会不见。可你像一如既往的那样，悄无声息地离开了我们的家，离开了我。当我醒来，面对的只是一个不再有你的底特律。

接下来会发生什么呢，我无从知晓。

**Laissez tomber !**

-tbc-


End file.
